Adicto a tus Besos
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: [Ruhana] Hanamichi rehizo su vida en la universidad luego de una preparatoria desastrosa. Kaede cumplió su sueño de irse a Estados Unidos, pero ha vuelto. Una tarde sus vidas se vuelven a juntar después de años ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**__: Todos los fic de Slam que escriba sobre esta pareja estarán dedicados en esencia a mi amiga de la infancia Anna Kyoyama. _

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic lo escribo sola, sin la ayuda de Anna. No tiene nada que ver con el Fic la Misión, me demoraré más en actualizar, debido a que me meto en otro fic sin tener los otros listos, espero que este resulte más corto que La Misión. Tendrá los mismos personajes pero en otros papeles.

**Nombre: **_**Adicto a tus besos**_

**Capítulo: 1 Encuentro**

Observó la fotografía de hace unos cuantos años ya, era el momento donde celebraba con el kistune el haber ganado. La acarició con sus dedos memorando ese momento, recordando todos los gritos, la euforia, el dolor, la algarabía, todo. Habían pasado ya cuatro años de eso y no se habían vuelto a ver. Hanamichi sabía que Rukawa se había ido a los Estados Unidos a cumplir sus sueños, estaba feliz por él, así como estaba feliz por Miyagi y Ayako, quienes hace un año ya se habían casado, contento por Yohei y Haruko que mantenían una relación de meses, alegre por todos sus conocidos que habían alcanzado parte de su felicidad.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta de su alcoba.

Se preguntarán y él ¿qué está haciendo? Estudia periodismo en la universidad de Kanagawa y vive cerca del campus, arrienda una habitación en el piso de una amiga que había conocido en la misma universidad, ambos con vidas semejantes.

-. Hanamichi, se nos hace tarde! – escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

-. Ya voy! – contestó, dejó la fotografía en su lugar y tomó su bolso antes de salir, pero no pudo evitar posar sus castaños ojos en la fotografía de su familia, aquella en la que salía su padre, su madre y él siendo un crío. Su madre, su mirada se nubló al recordarle, ella había muerto a mediados de su tercer año en la preparatoria, había contraído una extraña enfermedad en los músculos cuando estaba en segundo, tuvo que dejar el baloncesto para poder conseguir un empleo y ganar un poco más de dinero para su madre, las medicinas eran costosas y con la diminuta pensión que recibía no les alcanzaba, pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no había logrado más que alargar la vida de su madre un año. Le había tocado madurar aún más de lo que ya había echo, ya no habían más gritos, más risotadas, más peleas, más "Yo soy un Gran Tensai", sólo una mirada dura y a veces triste y una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

Estaba solo, eso había pensado al llegar a casa luego del funeral, a ella asistió Yohei, el Gundam al completo con parejas incluidas y algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, Haruko, Mitsui, Ryota; Akagi, Kogure y Ayako tenían exámenes en sus respectivas universidades y del zorro ni hablar. Ellos le habían dado apoyo en todo el tiempo que duró, pero fue un duro golpe al llegar a casa y encontrarla vacía, en completo silencio, saber que la única persona que tenía se había ido. Consiguió un empleo que le diera más remuneración y ocupara, también, su tiempo, en ningún momento pensó en volver al baloncesto. Luego, para pagar la matricula y ya no soportando el dolor que le traía al recordar los cientos de momentos que había vivido con su familia, decidió vender su casa.

-. Hanamichi!!!! – el grito le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-. Ya voy, ya voy – se apresuró para no hacer esperar más a su amiga. Cerca de la puerta de entrada se encontró con Asuka, la persona que había conocido en la universidad, cursaba el mismo año que él y estudiaban la misma carrera, pero en diferentes secciones, aunque algunas clases coincidían, había sido ella la que había logrado sacar un poco más de ese antiguo Hanamichi, fue ella quien, luego de hablar dos horas con él (trabajo que le habían dado en su primer día de clases "Un resumen de la vida de su compañero") le había ofrecido una habitación en su piso.

-. Pero apúrate, llegaremos atrasados y el profesor se enojará…

-. De nuevo y nos reprobará, lo sé, sólo estaba pensando – dijo mientras habría la puerta para que la chica con su bastón pudiera salir.

-. A la horita que se te ocurre pensar! – Asuka, cuando tenía 13 años había sufrido un accidente automovilístico en los que sus padres adoptivos habían fallecido y ella quedado con un problema en la cadera que le obligaba a cojear y ocupar ese molesto bastón – Ve por la bicicleta, llegaremos tarde!

-. Ya, pareces una vieja gruñona! – sonrió con alegría. Con ella sentía que una parte de él ya no estaba solo, pero la otra se sentía aún más vacía.

-. Repite eso, Sakuragi, por que con el bastón te voy a dar, estoy coja, no sorda!!!.

Hanamichi llegó con la bicicleta, medio de transporte que usaban cuando sabían que iban tarde. Se montó en ella y acomodó a su amiga en el fierro la cual guardó el bastón y se aferró en un abrazo a su cintura. Comenzó a avanzar con cuidado y luego tomó velocidad.

Cuando llegaron aún faltaban diez minutos para dar inicio a las clases, así que suspiraron, estaban a la hora.

Hanamichi se quedó viendo a su amiga la cual caminaba a su lado refunfuñando algo que él no entendía. Asuka, tenía el cabello naranjo y ojos melados, tenía facciones finas, pero a veces se les veía duras, era bastante alta, más alta que el común de las mujeres japonesas, un metro con sesenta y ocho centímetros le había contestado ella cuando le preguntó su altura.

-. Se debe a que antes de sufrir el accidente yo practicaba el baloncesto, era bastante buena, pero ya ves, fue una de las consecuencias que odié. – le había contado ella ese primer día de clases. Luego habían comenzado una charla sobre el baloncesto.

-. Hanamichi te estoy hablando!! – le gritó ella cuando ya estaba llegando a la sala. – qué te pasa hoy? Estás en las nubes!

-. Sólo recordaba… - ella cambió su expresión mal humorada a una más dulce.

-. Se acerca el día, no? – el pelirrojo asintió – quieres que te acompañe?

-. Creo que le hubiese gustado conocerte – ella sólo sonrió – te hubieran amado.

-. Ah! Es que soy una chica querible – Sakuragi tan sólo sonrió y la abrazó alzándola un poco – ah!! Hanamichi bájame!!!

-. No quiero! – habló con voz de niño pequeño mientras la cargaba los últimos metros que quedaban para llegar.

-. Ya, ya Hana! En serio!! – volteó y vio que alguien se acerba hacia el lugar – YA!! Sakuragi que ahí viene…

-. Buenos días, Satoshi!! – gritó el pelirrojo para horror de su amiga.

-. Días, Sakuragi, Juudai – saludó formalmente antes de pasar de ellos, dejando a un Hanamichi sonriente y una Asuka sonrojada.

-. Dios! Hanamichi, ahora pensará que nosotros tenemos algo! – le gritó cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

-. Jajaja, cómo si no lo hiciera ya medio campus… Auch! No me golpees!!

-. Idiota!

-. Me pregunto ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes? -. Tomaron asiento uno detrás del otro.

-. Cuando tú me digas por quién es que suspiras en las noches – respondió ella dejando así sin habla a su amigo pelirrojo.

Hanamichi, gracias al comentario de su amiga, estuvo gran parte de la hora de clases metido en su mundo, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en ese exacto momento¿sería feliz¿Estaría pensando en él, como él lo hacía ahora? Negó con la cabeza, claro que no pensaba en él, cómo iba ha hacerlo si… Algo llamó su atención, alguien caminando por los jardines que estaban frente al edificio en el que estaba. Volvió a negar, era imposible que estuviera en ese lugar, sólo eran imaginaciones suyas debidas a las ansias de verle que tenía, siempre que llegaba esa fecha sentía unos deseos de verle. Suspiró, debía volver su atención a las clases, Asuka, estaba seguro, no le prestaría sus apuntes sólo por que su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

-. Estás bien? Parece que viste un fantasma – el pelirrojo le miró y sonrió.

-. Fue exactamente lo que vi – su amiga le quedó mirando extraño – vamos a la cafetería, muero de hambre.

-. Cuando no, eso me recuerda que debemos comprar cosas para la nevera, tus amigos nos dejaron sin nada.

-. "Tus amigos" Como si no fueran tuyos, también – contestó un poco enojado.

-. Bueno, me corrijo, NUESTROS amigos nos dejaron sin nada.

-. Está bien, iré hoy a comprar algunas cosas, además hoy pagan – Hanamichi trabajaba haciendo Ayudantías en la misma universidad, es decir, ayudaba a los de primero que no entendían las materias y él establecimiento le pagaba por clase. – Oye y ¿cómo va tu reportaje, ya elegiste tema?

-. Sí, se tratará sobre el contrabando de drogas en la universidad

-. Mm, no es un poco peligroso?

-. Sí, pero si no hay peligro no hay diversión – Hana le quedó mirando con clara muestra de preocupación – y el tuyo?

-. Adivina…

-. A ver… tenemos dos posibilidades, o es de baloncesto o me cambiaron a mi amigo

-. Graciosita! Del campeonato nacional de baloncesto. Tengo varios amigos que estarán gustosos de dar una entrevista

-. Especialmente si saben que… - sonrió, lo que diría Hana no lo sabía, por haberse distraído en clases – los tres mejores reportajes serán publicados en el periódico estatal

-. En serio?!!

-. Me ves con cara de broma? – Hanamichi le miró detenidamente, luego negó – exacto, así que ponte a trabajar, por que te quedan sólo dos posibilidades, el primer reportaje ya tiene mi nombre

-. Jajaja – riendo es que llegaron a la cafetería, donde se encontraba Yohei conversando animadamente con su novia. De pronto sintió que caminaba solo, pasos atrás estaba Asuka observando detenidamente una dirección, cuando el también miró se quedó de piedra al ver al chico Satoshi besarse con una chica, luego miró a su amiga temblar un poco - ¿estás bien?

-. No, creo que, creo que se me quitó el apetito – se giró y comenzó a caminar – nos vemos en la noche, Hanamichi. – le vio preocupado marcharse, le iba a seguir, pero lo pensó mejor y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

-. Cómo estás Hanamichi? – preguntó Haruko al verlo llegar. Yohei había entrado a la carrera de contador y Haruko a la de enfermería.

-. Bien, bien… - buscó con su mirada a Satoshi, este estaba comiendo tranquilamente en una mesa conversando con sus amigos y de la chica que besaba no había rastro.

-. Y Juudai? – preguntó Haruko con cierto recelo. La chica acompañó al pelirrojo por todo su desastre de preparatoria, apoyándole en los momentos más críticos, para terminar enamorándose de él, luego empezó a amarlo en secreto. Cuando se encontraron en el campus sintió una gran alegría, pues ya tenía otra oportunidad para declarársele, así que una tarde a mediados del primer año lo hizo, recibiendo, sorpresivamente, una negativa.

-. Lo siento – había dicho, para su completo horror -, tal vez, un par de años antes te hubiera aceptado, Haruko, pero hoy no.

-. Pero… - intentó hablar, mas el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía – es por que quieres a otra, no es así? – silencio de parte del pelirrojo – dime, la amas?

-. Sí, Haruko, le amo – le respondió mirándole a los ojos donde ella pudo ver aquel brillo de amor que tenían esos castaños al tan sólo pensarle. Semanas después lo vio abrazando y cargando a la peli-naranja.

-. Se fue, tenía cosas qué hacer – respondió Hanamichi luego de robarle una papa frita a Yohei. – iré por el almuerzo, no se muevan. – tomó una bandeja e hizo la cola para sacar lo que comería. Cuando estuvo frente a la comida no pudo evitar sentir preocupación por su amiga.

-. Quita esa cara de muerto que traes, muchacho, por dios! – habló la cocinera colocándole un postre que le guardaba siempre a ellos dos. Habían sido ellos quienes tras un reportaje habían mejorado la calidad de la comida, de la cafetería y cocina, para gusto de todos, bueno ellos y par de alumnos de Ciencias Políticas, a ellos siempre le guardaba de lo que más le gustaba como muestra de agradecimiento. – y dónde está Asuka?

-. Pues…

-. No me digas que vio el espectáculo que dio ese joven? – Hana asintió – Ah… ya le decía yo que alguien más colocaría la mira en el joven Yamaguchi, pero ella, tan porfiada, ya ves!

-. Pero yo estaba seguro que él estaba, bueno que le atraía un poco.

-. Pero uno se aburre de esperar… - la señora sonrió – y a ti, cómo te va…?

-. Bien, como siempre – tomó un poco más de papas fritas con desgano, la señora dudó un momento antes de hablar.

-. Sabes? Hoy vi a un alumno nuevo. – Hana le miró con atención – Ven, déjame salir para que no formemos taco – se sacó el delantal – SALGO!!! – Gritó provocando que el pelirrojo brincara unos centímetros en su puesto debido al susto – Acompáñame – se dirigieron a una esquina donde nadie les podía escuchar – Como te decía, hoy vi un alumno nuevo.

-. Está segura? No podría haber sido un alumno que casi nunca viene

-. Segura, muchacho

-. Es que a su edad… - bromeó un poco.

-. Cómo que a mi edad? En mis cincuenta y cuatro años mi vista no ha fallado nunca, no empezará justo ahora!!

-. Pss… ni se le nota…

-. Ya, muchacho, déjame seguir. Sé que era nuevo, por que estaba como medio perdido. Sé que hay alumnos que no vienen casi nunca, pero no saber dónde estaban las bandejas? – Hanamichi le miró con más atención.

-. Raro, no es época de intercambios

-. Mm – apoyó la cocinera – lo más raro es que era alto.

-. Alto? Qué tanto?

-. Un poco más bajo que tu, Hanamichi, un par de centímetros, de ojos azules, cabello negro… - ¿Ojos azules¿Cabello negro? No, no podía ser, acaso él estaba ahí, en Japón, en Kanagawa, pero, pero… - estás bien? Te has puesto más blanco que un muerto

-. Si, sí… creo que se me hace tarde

-. Valla no mas, yo le aviso si lo vuelvo a ver – se amarró el delantal y se despidió.

Sakuragi se sentó en la mesa con sus amigos, pero no tomó en cuenta la conversación trivial que estos tenían no viendo así la expresión perturbada que tenía en ese momento el pelirrojo.

-. Entonces, nos juntamos en viernes, te parece Hanamichi?

-. El viernes? – preguntó él volviendo a la tierra – no creo, tengo que ir al cementerio.

-. Ah… ya es el día – habló Yohei, por primera vez.

-. Sí – tomó su bandeja donde quedaba sólo las migas del almuerzo – tengo que irme, prometí a Asuka ir a comprar cosas para la nevera. – sin más se levantó y dispuso a irse. Se despidió de la cocinera con un asentimiento y se marchó.

-. No me gusta para nada esa Asuka – dijo Haruko.

-. Déjalo, si a él le hace feliz estar con ella, pues que sea feliz, no? Ya ha perdido mucho en la vida. – Haruko le vio y no pudo evitar besarle.

Había ido a la oficina a cobrar su paga, no era mucho lo que era, pero le ayudaba a costear los gastos extras, como algunos materiales que les pedían, los pasajes para las noticias que tenían que cubrir debido a una tarea o cosas así.

Fue a donde tenía aparcada la bicicleta, tenía que volver en ella, sabía que su amiga iba a ir a ese lugar sólo para revisar que se la había llevado. Recordó un día cuando se le había olvidado llevársela y llegó Asuka con cara de poco amigos, lo botó de la cama y lo mandó a buscarla sin importarle que estuviese lloviendo, sin querer darse cuenta que eran las dos de la madrugada, al volver tenía toda la intención de alegar sobre eso, pero encontró el piso con calefacción, un rico olor a sopa y una muda para él calentándose. Eran detalles que tal vez para algunos no significaban nada, pero para él eran importantes, por que nadie, a parte de sus padres y Yohei, se habían preocupado así de él.

Tan distraído iba que no se dio cuenta que iba a tropezar con alguien hasta que lo hizo, provocando que ambos cayesen al suelo.

-. Disculpe, déjeme ayudarle – Hanamichi inmediatamente se puso de pie e iba a tomar a la persona que estaba en el suelo, pero un comentario lo detuvo.

-. Do'aho… - el pelirrojo le vio por fin el rostro y no pudo evitar palidecer.

-. Kitsune…?

CONTINUARA

Ah!!!!!!! No me maten…

Jajajaja, es que tenia esta idea en la cabeza hace mucho y quise al fin plasmarla… yap… nos vemos, dejen review!!

INICIADO: Domingo 18 de Noviembre, 11.04

FINALIZADO: Domingo 18 de Noviembre. 16.15


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**__: Todos los fic de Slam que escriba sobre esta pareja estarán dedicados en esencia a mi amiga de la infancia Anna Kyoyama. _

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic lo escribo sola, sin la ayuda de Anna. No tiene nada que ver con el Fic la Misión, me demoraré más en actualizar, debido a que me meto en otro fic sin tener los otros listos, espero que este resulte más corto que La Misión. Tendrá los mismos personajes pero en otros papeles.

**Nombre: **_**Adicto a tus besos**_

**Capítulo: 2 Pasado**

Cerró la puerta de su departamento, aún era demasiado temprano, así que decidió marchar en bicicleta hacia sus clases, su compañero ya había salido rumbo al trabajo.

Había vuelto, aún no se hacía la idea, había vuelto de aquel lugar tan lejano como lo era América. Anduvo despacio por la playa de kanagawa, tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado por esos lares, no se sorprendió al ver lo cambiada que estaban algunas cosas. Pasó para divisar su preparatoria, intentó ver algún rostro familiar, pero obviamente no reconoció a nadie, aunque a él si lo hicieron unos cuantos. Antes que los "mocosos" se acercasen para pedirle algún tipo de autógrafos comenzó a peladear largándose de ese lugar, reconociendo el tiempo que había pasado.

Aparcó la bicicleta en aquel lugar, junto a una roja que le llamó poderosamente la atención, ya que le recordaba el color de cabello de aquel que en antaño había sido su compañero de equipo. Sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos, habían sido tan buenos, pero como todo lo bueno debe terminar.

Caminó conociendo la nueva Universidad a la que se había inscrito sin saber por qué. Miente, él sabe por qué eligió esta y no otra de las tantas que ofrecían de sus servicios a pesar de sus antecedentes.

Suspiró mientras caminaba, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, todos los hechos que habrían de desembocar en lo que era ahora.

Resultó ser que su primer año en la preparatoria no había estado nada de mal, junto a unos compañeros bastante prometedores, habían conseguido llegar a la final Nacional de baloncesto y ganar.

Durante ese tiempo había conocido a interesantes personas. Partiendo por el que por ese entonces era el capitán, El Gori, pensar que nunca se le quedó grabado el nombre de su capitán. Sonrió para sus adentros, si tan sólo él supiera que él también le llamaba Gori… lo más seguro era que le diera uno de esos golpes en la cabeza como se los daba a Sakuragi, a él lo dejó para el final. Después estaba Mitsui, un rival digno, pero con una lesión que le limitaba. Ryota, aquel que fue su capitán en segundo, había sido peor que el Gori. Kogure, o cuatro ojos, nada que decir de él, alguien bastante normal para ese grupo de especimenes que era ese equipo. Hanamichi Sakuragi… no evitó formar una sonrisa en su rostro…

Pero siguiendo, no solo conoció gente digna de competir en su equipo, sino, también, en otros del estado, Akira Sendoh, por ejemplo, había sido el adversario más difícil de vencer, bueno uno de los más difíciles, Hanagata… y así. Su mente recorrió todos y cada uno de los rostros que conoció a lo largo de ese primer año intenso.

Luego su mente se centró en una cabellera roja, en una piel bronceada y una risa estridente, sí, él había sido el mejor adversario de todos. Había comenzado como un principiante en el baloncesto y luego fue mejorando a medida que los partidos pasaban, manteniendo exhaustivos entrenamientos con aquel que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle. Poco a poco había ido mostrando sus facultades y su presencia en el equipo le había ayudado a alcanzar el triunfo.

Lo había conocido el primer día de clases en la azotea de algún edificio del establecimiento. Le había llamado la atención, pero nada serio, recibió algunos golpes, algo que después se haría un poco común así como los insultos entre ellos dos. Sonrió al recordar como, cada vez que encestaba, le miraba y gritaba "Estúpido kistune" y refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Sí, desde un principio había obtenido su atención.

En segundo le sorprendió que se atreviera a seguir jugando a pesar de su lesión de su espalda.

-. Quita esa cara, zorro. No te será fácil deshacerte de este tensai, JAJAJAJA – le había gritado, cuando lo vio entrar al gimnasio el primer día de entrenamiento. A pesar que su relación ya no se basaba en los golpes, sino en una ligera complicidad en la cancha, los insultos no se habían ido de sus vocabularios, así que mientras él le siguiera diciendo "Kitsune" él le seguiría llamando "Do'aho".

Tuvieron muchos partidos y bastantes Uno a Uno, donde cada vez se le hacía más difícil vencer a ese mono pelirrojo, que con tan sólo una sonrisa, una mirada o una mano en su hombro, lograba perturbarlo y/o sonrojarlo.

Más una tarde su sorpresa fue mayor al verlo entrar cabizbajo, sin su bolso de deportes, y aún con su uniforme puesto. Desde una esquina llamó a Ryota quien ya había comenzado el entrenamiento y los tenía corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el gimnasio. Miyagi se había encaminado hacia él con todas las intenciones de reprocharlo, pero al ver ese semblante se detuvo para escuchar comprensivamente lo que le iba a decir el pelirrojo. El capitán volvió con una cara de derrota y con pesar anunció que Hanamichi Sakuragi, el rey de los rebotes, dejaba el equipo por problemas personales. Se había enojado, o sí que lo había hecho, necesitaba respuestas ¿qué tan graves eran aquellos problemas personales que no le dejaban entrenar? Sin querer estaba preocupado.

Un día, le habían echado del salón por haberse quedado dormido y había decidido irse a la azotea a pasar la hora, ahí fue cuando lo vio y comprendió que sentía algo por él. Lo hizo al verlo ahí, afirmado contra la baranda mirando el cielo con los rayos de luz bañando su bronceada piel. Él, sin querer había cerrado la puerta con demasiada fuerza, sacando de sus cavilaciones al chico.

-. Kitsune… - dijo este en un susurro, volteando a verlo.

-. Hn…- pasó de él y se dirigió al otro extremo, pero al pasar a su lado no pudo dejar de preguntar y pensar que tal vez esta sería una gran oportunidad para preguntarle el por qué de todo su actuar. Le tomó el brazo en un agarre seguro, pero no fuerte, obligándole a verle a los ojos. - ¿por qué… por qué has dejado el equipo? – le preguntó en un susurro no acostumbrado a escuchar su voz.

-. Ah...? – el pelirrojo parecía descolocado, esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa pregunta – pues… - decidió contarle la verdad – es mi madre… ella… ella está – las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos, Rukawa quiso abrazarlo, mas no lo hizo – está enferma… y debo trabajar para pagar el tratamiento

-. Y tu padre? – preguntó, aunque supo de inmediato que no había sido buena idea.

-. Murió hace ya unos años… - respondió en un susurro. Kaede supo que era mejor dejar el interrogatorio, aquella respuesta le había golpeado bajo. Así que el monito tenía sólo a su madre, por que, supuso, que no habrían más hermanos. Sin más se dirigió hacia un rincón, pero eso no le evitó escuchar los sollozos de del pelirrojo.

Nunca más se encontró con Hanamichi, ni en la azotea, ni en el gimnasio, sólo lo veía un par de segundos en los pasillos cuando él salía a toda prisa para ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Rukawa volvió a sus entrenamientos de antaño, era el primero en llegar y el último en irse, pocos escuchaban su voz en los entrenamientos, se podría decir que sólo Ayazo y Miyagi tenían esa fortuna, y en los partidos nadie le escuchaba, como no había pelirrojo que le sacara de quicio, ni Nobunaga Kiyota, quien tenía una personalidad tan parecida a la de Hanamichi, pudo sacarle un insulto cuando jugaban contra el Kainan.

Pasó un año en esa situación, él había sido llamado definitivamente a la selección de baloncesto juvenil y repartía su tiempo entre entrenar con los de Shohoku y con los de la selección, fue complicado al principio acostumbrase a la voz de mando del primer equipo, ya que, por obviedad, Miyagi le había elegido a él para ser su sucesor, el sucesor del sucesor de Akagi.

Un día, iba saliendo de los vestidores del gimnasio cuando se encontró con que Sakuragi estaba en él, observando detenidamente a la nada. Se le veía más alto, delgado, más pálido, con ojeras bajo sus castaños ojos, con la mirada triste y lágrimas surcando su rostro. Algo iba mal…

-. Do'aho…? – él le miró y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos – Qué sucede? – el pelirrojo avanzó un paso hacia él, luego sin Rukawa saber, salió corriendo del gimnasio, dejándole solo con una gran preocupación. Hasta ese día se reprocha el no haberle seguido, pues desde ese momento nunca más vio al pelirrojo.

Cuando él estaba terminando el entrenamiento, momentos después, fue que se enteró del por qué de las lágrimas de do'aho.

-. Rukawa – le había hablado, después de bastante tiempo la chiquilla esa que ahora ocupaba el papel de ayako – Rukawa-san, irás mañana al funeral? – el moreno sólo se dignó a levantar una ceja en señal de no entender – ayer falleció la madre de Hanamichi – odió que ella lo llamase por su nombre, pero más aún, odió esa noticia -, irás? Es en la tarde, creo que

-. No puedo ir – dijo y se marchó dejándola sola. Se frustró, realmente quería acompañar a su Do'aho en aquellos momentos difíciles, él sabía lo que era perder a una familia, si no tuviera partido con la selección… aunque pensándolo bien, cómo explicaría su presencia en ese lugar, en esa ceremonia tan íntima? Deseaba ir, pero ese partido se lo impedía.

Aquel juego había sido el peor de todos los que había jugado hasta ese momento, simplemente su mente no estaba en el juego, estaba en otro lugar, casi al otro lugar de la ciudad, donde se hallaba el cementerio, acompañando, aunque sea mentalmente, a su pelirrojo.

Después nunca más vio a Sakuragi, llegó a pensar que se había retirado de clases definitivamente, pero algunos comentarios que mantenía la chiquilla esa con el amigo de Hana sabía que no.

Luego, al terminar la preparatoria había obtenido la beca para viajar a los Estados Unidos y formar parte de un equipo pequeño, pero que con su ayuda se había hecho muy famoso.

Ahí había conocido a Matthew Black, el doctor del equipo, trataba todo tipo de lesiones, dentro y fuera de la cancha. Un buen doctor, un buen amigo, lo sabía por que algo en él le hacía confiar, era con él con quien más hablaba, además había sido el único en tenerle paciencia en el idioma e intentar descifrar lo que decía, sin contar que el rubio médico entendía algo de su primer idioma.

Mathew Black, de unos veintiocho años era alto, bueno, tan alto como él, rubio casi platinado y ojos azules, el típico estereotipo de los Americanos

-. Inglés, chiquillo, soy inglés, no me mezcles con estos. – le había dicho cuando el moreno le había conocido después de tener una lesión en el tobillo al caer mal luego de una canasta.

Tenía buen humor, pero era centrado, y sin saber cómo siempre sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero unos meses después de haber llegado se anduvieron.

-. Aléjate de Griffith – le había aconsejado el rubio, pero él ni caso le hizo. Así comenzaron sus desgracias.

Una noche en un bar, Griffith, que jugaba, irónicamente, como el número diez del equipo le había invitado una cerveza en el bar, allí unos amigos de su compañero le dieron a probar un polvo blanco y cayó en el vicio.

Cocaína, marihuana, éxtasis, coca (he de decir que es diferente a la cocaína), crack, hachís. Polvo, pastillas, inyecciones, como fuera necesitaba alguna en su organismo, para "ahogar" las penas, se decía, es que la tensión de ser siempre el mejor, su amor frustrado/no confesado a su pelirrojo, el de dar el mejor espectáculo en la cancha, el dolor de sus lesiones, todo junto más el sentirse solo, eran mucha presión para él.

Pronto comenzó a gastar todo su dinero para conseguir más y más, todos sus ahorros iban a ese destino, sus notas empezaron a bajar y presionado con eso, pues podía perder su beca, comenzó a consumir más. Su rendimiento en la cancha comenzó a disminuir y no tardaron mucho en reemplazarlo mandándolo directamente a la banca. Ahora no siendo titular comenzó a ganar mucho menos por partido, su sueldo ya no le duraba ni el mes y la droga no más de una semana.

Había perdido el norte.

No tardó en comenzar a venderse en los bares que frecuentaba para obtener un poco más de esa "medicina milagrosa" que le hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Un beso, una mamada, un polvo, que gimiera, que se masturbase, que gritara por más, que de uno, que de a dos, que en el baño, que en el estacionamiento, que en la pista de baile. Todo tipo de humillaciones que se puedan imaginar, él lo hacía para conseguir un par de gramos esa noche. No le importaba más, ni las enfermedades, ni su dignidad, ni sus estudios, ni el baloncesto. Nada.

Finalmente lo echaron del equipo, perdió la beca y no tenía dónde llegar, intentó rehabilitarse por sí, pero no pudo, no duró ni medio día cuando comenzó de nuevo.

Una noche estaba pagando por medio gramo de coca, cuando en el baño interrumpe un agitado Matt, lo que vio le dejó paralizado unos momentos. Ahí estaba frente suyo, Kaede Rukawa de cuatro patas en el asqueroso piso lleno de semen y sangre que suponía era del moreno, siendo penetrado por un viejo de más edad que el médico, y haciéndole una mamada a un chico que le sostenía de los cabellos y entraba con fuerza bruta en su boca. Black no esperó a que ellos terminaran para interrumpir, de unos dos golpes dejó inconscientes a aquellos y se dedicó a cargar a Rukawa a su auto y luego a su departamento, donde le revisó y mantuvo hasta que estuvo sobrio.

Cuando despertó se sentía desorientado, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, le faltó tiempo para enterarse que estaba en una clínica de rehabilitación. Quiso huir, pero no pudo, intento de todos modos, saliendo de los terrenos, escapando de las reuniones, intentando el suicidio, pero afortunadamente no lo logró, o Matt nunca lo dejó cumplir su cometido. Sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad! Y ese maldito polvo se lo daba, nadie entendía eso?

Estuvo cinco meses en esa clínica donde Matt trabajaba, se contaron casi todo lo uno de lo otro, así se enteró que su rubio amigo nunca quiso ser médico, siempre soñó con hacer lo que más le gustaba, el arte, cantar, pintar, escribir, bailar, cualquier tipo de arte, pero que sus padres estrictos nunca lo dejaron, así que era medicina o leyes, tiempo después había cambiado Medicina por traumatología.

-. Es de la rama de la salud, así que mis padres no tenían derecho a alegar – le dijo una noche.

Así mismo, Black se enteró de la vida del joven Rukawa, y del secreto amor que este sintió y sentía hacia un mono pelirrojo, pero que nunca fue capaz de declararse, ya que, supuestamente, este estaba con la hermana del capitan del equipo de baloncesto cuando ellos estaban en primero.

Un día llegó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-. Nos vamos a Japón! – gritó alegre, sin darse cuenta cómo palidecía su zorruno amigo.

-. Cómo…

-. Conseguí tu traslado a la universidad que quieras en tu país natal. Se nota que te quieren, algunas han ofrecido unas becas increíbles, me das envidia muchacho.

-. Hn… y tú qué harás allá?

-. Conseguí que me intercambiaran en el trabajo, ya sabes. Trabajaré en la clínica de kanagawa, no te parece fabuloso? – le preguntó con una sonrisa

-. Kana… gawa…

-. Anímate muchacho. Arregla tus cosas, irás a mi casa este último mes y arreglaremos todo, vale? – sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

Rukawa estaba sorpresivamente shockeado, volver a Japón, volver a Kanagawa donde estaba Hanamichi, sonrió, por primera vez en años sonrió, una nueva oportunidad se le estaba presentando y no la desaprovecharía, esta vez no.

Al mes siguiente estaba subiendo al avión que le regresaría a casa, volvía con la cabeza gacha ya que no había cumplido su sueño, por idiotez propia, de entrar a la NBA, pero una alegre sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Había postulado a la universidad de Kanagawa en la carrera de traducción y le habían aceptado. Además por lo que pudo averiguar, Hanamichi estudiaba en la misma universidad, en el mismo sector del campus que él iba a hacerlo.

Dejó de recordar cuando se vio en el jardín del edificio de periodismo, alzó la vista para admirar la arquitectura, y no pudo ver lo que creía, junto a la ventana estaba… su corazón se aceleró, oh! No podía ser… estaba realmente ahí, su cabellera roja estaba corta, como cuando iban a las nacionales. Se veía tan tierno tomando atención a clases anotando las cosas importantes que decía el profesor…

Su estómago rugió de hambre, pero a él no le importó, estaría toda el tiempo del mundo viendo aquel rostro, pero volvió a rugir. Sin más que hacer decidió ir a la cafetería a comer algo, al día siguiente empezaría las clases.

Buscó la cafetería y no fue difícil encontrarla, lo que sí lo fue, fue saber dónde estaban las bandejas, así que sin más remedio fue a la barra y se acercó a la cocinera, esta era robusta con expresiones duras, pero enternecidas.

-. Disculpe… -habló, sintió delicioso el volver hablar en japonés, en el departamento que compartía con Matt sólo hablaban inglés, para su contradicción.

-. Dime, cariño – habló ella con voz bonachona.

-. Dónde están las bandejas…? – preguntó algo sonrojado.

-. Detrás de ti, cariño – mm aquel tonito se le hacía molesto, además ese cariño.

-. Gracias. – se dirigió a ellas y nuevamente se acercó a la barra. – qué es lo que tienen?

-. Nuevo, verdad? – Preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta – Soy Tomoe, pero puedes decirme mamá, como muchos de acá lo hacen

-. Hn… - sin más pagó su comida y se fue a sentar, cuando terminó dejó todo como debía ser y salió, sin saber que en cinco minutos más entraría aquel que era dueño de sus sueños.

Dejó todo en orden para ingresar al otro día a las clases, llevaba medio año perdido, pero no importaba, harían una excepción con él, siempre y cuando jugara en el equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, no le importó aceptar, más ahora que sabía que Sakuragi estudiaba ahí.

Estaba pensando en él cuando le vio caminar en su dirección, venía distraído, quizás pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, sonrió. No se había dado cuenta que iba a chocar con él, se iba a apartar, pero se dio cuenta que sería una buena oportunidad para comenzar a relacionarse con él, aunque no fuera de la mejor manera. Pensando fue que lo pillo el pelirrojo logrando botarlo.

-. Disculpe, déjeme ayudarle – aún no se daba cuenta de quién estaba frente suyo, así no aguantando más le haría saber.

-. Do'aho – oh… cuánto tiempo sin decirle así, aunque su voz había sonado mucho más cariñosa de lo que había previsto.

-. Kitsune…? – le preguntó al verle al fin, había palidecido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma – que… pero… que, cómo… que… - se estaba enredando solo, no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa que el pelirrojo nunca vio – Qué haces tu aquí?! – preguntó al fin en un semi grito.

-. Estudio aquí, do'aho – se sentía bien poder insultarlo de nuevo.

-. Y qué carrera? – esa pregunta le había tomado desprevenido, sí, algunas veces su pelirrojo podía ser un poco lento.

-. Traducción…

-. Pero tu no estabas en América?!

-. No puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo

-. Ah!! Has dicho más de cinco palabras!! Temblará, es el fin del mundo!!! – Kaede no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. En ese momento se escuchan las campanas que avisaban la hora – ah!! Estoy tarde y cerrarán el mercado – sacó la bicicleta roja, sí esa que le había llamado poderosamente la atención, refunfuñando algo de que le iban a retar – nos veremos, kitsune!! – sin más se largó.

-. Tenlo asegurado, Hanamichi, nos veremos. – con una sonrisa sacó su bici y se largó a su piso, sin ver que cierta pelinaranja había observado toda la escena.

-. Y ese quién es? – se preguntó antes de sonreír, sería muy divertido averiguar qué relación tenía con su amigo.

CONTINUARA

Gracias anna por ayudarme a elegir qué carrera estudia Kae XDDD y por las sugerencias pa la enfermedad de la madre de Hana XDDD

SI QUEDAN DUDAS O VEN QUE ALGO ESTA INCOMPLETO NO SE PREOCUPEN, SERÁ EXPLICADO MAS ADELANTE, EN OTROS CAPITULOS

INICIADO: Lunes 19 de Noviembre, 2007. 15.47

FINALIZADO: Lunes 19 de Noviembre del 2007, 21.39


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**__: Todos los fic de Slam que escriba sobre esta pareja estarán dedicados en esencia a mi amiga de la infancia Anna Kyoyama. _

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic lo escribo sola, sin la ayuda de Anna. No tiene nada que ver con el Fic la Misión, me demoraré más en actualizar, debido a que me meto en otro fic sin tener los otros listos, espero que este resulte más corto que La Misión. Tendrá los mismos personajes pero en otros papeles.

**Nombre: **_**Adicto a tus besos**_

**Capítulo: El después de Vernos**

-. Disculpe, déjeme ayudarle – aún no se daba cuenta de quién estaba frente suyo, así no aguantando más le haría saber.

-. Do'aho – oh… cuánto tiempo sin decirle así, aunque su voz había sonado mucho más cariñosa de lo que había previsto.

-. Kitsune…? – le preguntó al verle al fin, había palidecido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma – que… pero… que, cómo… que… - se estaba enredando solo, no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa que el pelirrojo nunca vio – Qué haces tu aquí?! – preguntó al fin en un semi grito.

-. Estudio aquí, do'aho – se sentía bien poder insultarlo de nuevo.

-. Y qué carrera? – esa pregunta le había tomado desprevenido, sí, algunas veces su pelirrojo podía ser un poco lento.

-. Traducción…

-. Pero tu no estabas en América?!

-. No puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo

-. Ah!! Has dicho más de cinco palabras!! Temblará, es el fin del mundo!!! – Kaede no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. En ese momento se escuchan las campanas que avisaban la hora – ah!! Estoy tarde y cerrarán el mercado – sacó la bicicleta roja, sí esa que le había llamado poderosamente la atención, refunfuñando algo de que le iban a retar – nos veremos, kitsune!! – sin más se largó.

-. Tenlo asegurado, Hanamichi, nos veremos. – con una sonrisa sacó su bici y se largó a su piso, sin ver que cierta pelinaranja había observado toda la escena.

-. Y ese quién es? – se preguntó antes de sonreír, sería muy divertido averiguar qué relación tenía con su amigo.

Hana se dirigió nervioso a hacer las compras. Cogió un poco de esto y otro poco de aquello, pastas, algunas frutas, carne, comida congelada. Fue a la sección de especies y tomó algunos, tenía la idea de preparar una rica cena, nada mejor que una cena deliciosa esperándote luego de haber ido al cementerio, prepararía la especialidad de su madre. Cuánto la extrañaba. Sacó un par de zumos y luego fue a la caja, cuando estaba a un turno de él recordó que necesitaba comprar con algunos enceres personales y salió de la fila. Al volver se dio cuenta que estaría mucho tiempo esperando.

Mientras esperaba comenzó a recordar todo lo que debía hacer esa semana, primero que todo empezar el bosquejo se su reportaje, quería que saliera en el periódico; luego contactaría con algunos amigos olvidados, quizás al Gori o a cuatro ojos! Con Miyagi no habría problema, ya que mantenían una buena comunicación. Mitsui sería un poco difícil, suspiró, lo mejor era no limitarse con los jugadores de su equipo, podría contactar con Hikoichi para poder llegar a los jugadores de Ryonan. Recordó que Fukuda, hace poco, lo había visto jugar en el equipo de la universidad. Bien, tardaría toda una semana en eso, confortar citas y acomodar su horario para lograr las entrevistas. También podría hablar de su propia experiencia en el baloncesto y quizás… Sonrió inconsciente al recordar la cara del kitsune… ahora que Rukawa estaba por la zona podría hablar con él, preguntarle sobre su experiencia en los Estados Unidos. Cuál era la gran diferencia…

Detuvo todo pensamiento para llevar su atención al recuerdo que tenía de Kaede. Alto, robusto, pálido con un ligero bronceado; lo comparó con la imagen que hace un par de horas había visto. Sin dudar estaba más alto, pero también más delgado, pálido, pero sin ese bronceado, sino era un pálido más… fúnebre. Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente eran ideas suyas, y ese sorprendente cambio era debido a la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban sin verse, al menos no cara a cara.

-. Siguiente! – escuchó la aguda voz de la cajera – Buenas tardes, eso es todo lo que llevará? – preguntó al momento que comenzaba a pasar las cosas por la máquina para escanear el código y ver el precio. Luego pagó todo y lo metió en bolsas – Gracias por preferir nuestros servicios – dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy fingida, para luego borrarla y decir con su aguda y monótona voz – Siguiente!

Amarró las bolsas en el manubrio de la bicicleta y se dirigió al piso que compartía con su amiga. Qué prepararía hoy? No se sentía con ganas de cocinar, a lo mejor quedaba algo de la cena del día anterior ¿Qué era? Ah, sí, la especialidad de Asuka, pastas, aunque, pensándolo mejor, prepararía alguna de esas sopas instantáneas que había comprado, había perdido la cuenta de hace cuánto estaban esas pastas.

Peladeó con energía, milagrosamente no se había dormido. El ir en bicicleta siempre le relajaba lográndole dormir, pero esta vez era tanta su euforia que sólo había logrado calmarle un poco.

Lo había visto… ¡lo había visto! Y lo mejor de todo le había hablado! Como en los viejos tiempos, Hanamichi no se había olvidado de él como temía, es más le recordaba muy bien como para decirle que había hablado más de cuatro palabras. Sonrió, es que cómo no hacerlo, estaba demasiado feliz. Sintió su corazón latir con agilidad a la vez que un calorcillo se le posaba en el pecho.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía, aparcó la bicicleta y corrió a su piso donde se dirigió sin más a su alcoba donde preparó todo para el siguiente día, tenía ganas de que ya empezara. Sí, lo sabía estaba actuando como quinceañera enamorada, pero después de tan malos tiempos era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, bueno lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado era que Hanamichi le besara, pero con un simple "Kitsune…" él se daba por satisfecho, aunque no sospechaba ni por un milímetro de las verdaderas razones por la cual Hana se acordaba de él.

Sintió la puerta cerrarse.

-. Rukawa, estás? – gritó Black desde la puerta.

-. En la alcoba! – respondió él.

-. Cómo estuvo tu día? – preguntó entrando a su pieza. Se sorprendió al verlo mirando al techo con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro – al parecer bueno. Dime, cuéntame!

-. Hm… - le miró y aumentó su sonrisa, estaba demasiado feliz.

-. Te… te lo encontraste? – el moreno asintió – Oh! Que bueno!! – le felicitó – y…? te vio, te dijo algo? – volvió a asentir – Pero cuéntame!!

-. Hm… - luego soltó una carcajada que no pudo acallar por más tiempo – no fue gran cosa…

-. Se… acordaba de ti, cierto?

-. Sí, se acordaba muy bien de mí…

-. No me digas que pelearon – interrumpió Black. El moreno negó.

-. _Nos veremos, kitsune!!- _esa voz, estaba más grave, más madura, más… ah…

-. Me dirás o me obligarás a usar un tirabuzón… - pero no recibió respuesta – Bien – dijo enfurruñado Black – te dejaré sin comer esos ricos pasteles de arroz que te gustan tanto – Rukawa dirigió su vista hacia él – y pensar que recorrí toda la ciudad buscando aquella tienda donde me decías que los preparaban tan bien… - suspiró – Bueno, espero que tengas una linda tarde.

-. Chocó conmigo – habló antes que el rubio saliera – más bien le hice chocar conmigo

-. Le hiciste? – se volvió a sentar en la cama donde se hallaba antes.

-. Él iba caminando distraído, iba a buscar su bicicleta, pero yo lo divisé de lejos

-. Es que cuando ama, ve a la persona amada desde kilómetros

-. Hm… no interrumpas o dejo hasta acá

-. Tu te atreves a dejar hasta acá y, te juro, botaré los pastelitos de arroz – sabía que Black no era capaz de hacerlo, apreciaba mucho la comida, más que a su propia vida, pero estaba seguro que lo más probable era que le dejara sin probar ni uno, y él que había esperado tres años para poder degustar uno…

-. Comamos mientras te cuento…

-. Mm, tramposo… - se fue de la habitación, Rukawa escuchó el movimiento de los trastos y los pasos del médico dirigirse hacia la alcoba, nuevamente, pero esta vez con una bandeja con… ¡Pasteles de arroz! Le faltó tiempo para poder coger uno. – continúa…

-. Pues…

Hanamichi estaba feliz preparando la cena, estaba cantando una canción un poco extraña, no se oía por esos lados, pero le gustaba la melodía, y aunque el idioma fuese otro, no le dificultaba el tararearla. Esperaba que hirviese el agua para poder preparar la sopa, había tenido razón, las pastas ya estaban más que pasadas, era un milagro que ellos dos no se hubiesen enfermado del estómago. Sonrió, mañana le tocaría de nuevo a Asuka cocinar y sabiendo como era, la comida duraría, a lo menos, dos días.

-. La flojera es grande, y aunque me gusta la cocina, no estaría metida en ella todos los días – siempre le respondía eso cuando le comentaba el hecho.

-. A lo mejor a Satoshi le gusta que la mujer esté metida en la cocina todos los días – su amiga no había evitado sonrojarse, pero contraatacó ¿por qué era tan buena con las palabras?

-. Entonces no es la persona que yo pensaba y no se merece estar conmigo – dijo para luego irse a lavar los trastos. Irónico, no pudo evitar pensar Hana.

El burbujeo de la olla le daba a entender que el agua estaba lista para vaciar el sobre. Revolvía la cacerola cuando la puerta se abrió.

-. Qué rico olor! – dijo Asuka entrando directamente a la cocina. – qué cocinas¿sopa? – se acercó a Hana para ver detenidamente – y ¿las pastas?

-. Pasadas… tenían más de tres días, es un milagro que no nos hallásemos enfermado

-. Somos fuertes… - bostezó. Se sentó frente al mesón - ¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo?

-. Mm bueno, mamá preguntó por ti

-. Mmm – apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos – esa… señora es… un amor…

-. Eh!!! No te duermas!!!

-. No seas malo, Hanamichi – volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos, pero el pelirrojo le tomó del mentón y le observó detenidamente, ella odiaba cuando hacía eso, siempre sabía…

-. Has estado llorando… - afirmó él, después de unos segundos.

-. Nada fuera de lo normal, caminé mucho y me dolía la cadera, creo que las pastillas ya no hacen efecto

-. No me mientas! – Gritó él enojado – Sé que lloraste por lo que viste en el comedor, ese peliazul no merece tus lágrimas.

-. Deja eso, mamá ya me gritó cuando fui a sacar mi ración de comida a la tarde.

-. Mmm, pues me alegro, por que ya sabes "Camarón que se duerme…

-. Se lo lleva la corriente…" – sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Hasta que un fuerte olor a sopa le llegó a su sensible nariz – comida…

-. Sí, sana y buena comida… - se sentó al frente de ella y estiró la mano – déjame verlo…

-. Hanamichi, no empecemos con lo mismo

-. Nada de Hanamichi, déjame verlo – comenzó a registrarle los bolsillos

-. Oye, detente!! – Pero el pelirrojo no le hacía caso – te lo paso si me dices quién era el chico pelinegro de hoy con el que chocaste – Hana detuvo su actuar y se sonrojó profundamente – y bien? – Sakuragi desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-. Es él…

-. Él, quién él? – preguntó inocente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-. No te hagas

-. No me hago, para eso está el baño – respondió sencillamente mientras tomaba una cucharada de su sopa.

-. Era _él_

_-. _Sigo sin entender…

-. _Él_!!! El _kistune, ÉL_!!!!!!!!

-. Ah… - chasqueó los dedos como si recién entendiera de quién hablase – _él!_

-. Sí…

-. Mmm…

-. Ya pásamelo…

-. Nop, por que no me has dicho aún quién es él!

-. Maldición, Asuka!!! No estoy para juegos, pásamelo quieres! – se levantó golpeando la mesa, su amiga tembló un poco. Hanamichi iba a reclamar otra vez, pero un pequeño frasco le dio de lleno en el rostro, cuando se recuperó del golpe escuchó el paso de su amiga y revisó el frasco, sólo quedaba… la mitad… - Asuka!!! – gritó, su amiga se detuvo – cuánto tomaste!!

-. 2 –suspiró el pelirrojo -, 3, 5, 10… no sé, perdí la cuenta… - sus párpados luchaban para poder cerrarse, caminó tranquila hasta su alcoba y cerró suave la puerta…

En ese momento Hanamichi se dio cuenta de cuánto le había afectado la escenita que había montado el peliazul Satoshi. Generalmente, en el día, Asuka tomaba dos pastillas de Vicodin (1) cuando se ponía nerviosa, eran tres, cuando algo le molestaba olvidaba tomárselas, cuando algo le hacía sufrir se convertían en caramelos. Así que él había tomado la costumbre de revisar el frasquito cada vez que algo le hacía salir de la tranquila rutina desde ese día en que había encontrado a su compañera inconsciente en el sofá y que después había estado tres días internada en la clínica.

-. Asuka…- le habló a la puerta de la alcoba de la chica.

-. Vete a la mierda un rato, Sakuragi… - siempre obtenía una respuesta parecida después de sus discusiones.

-. Kaede Rukawa, así se llama, el kitsune es Rukawa… - se dirigió a la cocina y dejó al lado de la puerta el plato de sopa de su amiga y llevó el suyo a su pieza.

Pasaba de la media noche y él acababa de despertar con un sobresalto, había soñado con el día que se enteró que madre estaba muerta, se dio vuelta y allí a los pies de su cama estaba una sombra que intentaba retener los sollozos.

-. Gracias… - escuchó la voz débil, él se puso de pie y la abrazó como tantas veces ella hacía con él cuando había tenido un pésimo día. Ella le respondió y le dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Sí, le había afectado mucho.

Dos días habían pasado, dos! Y aún no lograba encontrar tiempo para buscar disimuladamente a su pelirrojo. Los estudios le tenían absorto, poco dormía, poco comía, pero esto último no le importaba mucho, lo que resentía eran las faltas de sueño. Tenía que colocarse al día con medio año de materia! Medio año!! Y los exámenes comenzaban en dos semanas! Había hecho de tripas corazón para poder hablarle a una de esas chiquillas que nada sabían de él y estaban coladitas por sus huesos, y pedirle el o los cuadernos de la materia del ramo, y así con los otros cinco, dio gracias que algunos de sus compañeros le prestaron los materiales. Además, tan sólo tenía una semana para ponerse al día, ya que a la siguiente comenzaría a entrenar en el equipo de baloncesto.

Escuchó su estómago rugir por falta de alimento, pero comer en estas circunstancias era perder el tiempo, aunque… un poco de comida no le haría mal, tal vez unos pastelitos de arroz, sí de esos que compraba Matt y que siempre le dejaba un par en un plato sobre su escritorio.

Sí, eso haría, iría al comedor, sacaría un par de pasteles de arroz y se los iría a comer afuera donde pudiese copiar la materia que le faltaba, pues no tenía dinero con qué pagar todas las fotocopias, a pesar que Black le había pasado su resto, no le había alcanzado, es que era mucha materia!

Comenzó a bajar los escalones que le conducirían al primer piso, él se encontraba en el tercero, en la biblioteca. Cuando iba ya por el segundo sintió sus piernas de gelatina, todo comenzaba a movérsele, poco a poco dejó de escuchar los ruidos de su alrededor y su vista comenzó a nublar. Caía, sabía que caía, daría de bruces con el suelo y nadie le detenía…

-. Kitsune!! – sintió cómo esos cálidos brazos le sujetaban y luego, todo oscuridad.

CONTINUARA

1: sip, lo sé, es muy Dr House, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa, aparte que lo encontré una buena forma para que detecten el humor de Asuka…

y? como les caen estos personajes?

Lo de Rukawa es exactamente lo que le pasó a mi hrna hoy, íbamos bajando de la biblioteca cuando se mareó y casi se desmaya, pero como todos en esa universidad saben de medicina dejé que se hicieran cargo, de algo que sirvan jis! XDDD

ANNA MANDA REVIEW O NO SUBO OTRO CAP Y NO SABES QUE LE PASO A RUKAWA

INICIADO: Martes 20 de Noviembre del 2007, 20.07

FINALIZADO: Miércoles 21 de noviembre del 2007, 22.56


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**__: Todos los fic de Slam que escriba sobre esta pareja estarán dedicados en esencia a mi amiga de la infancia Anna Kyoyama. _

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic lo escribo sola, sin la ayuda de Anna. No tiene nada que ver con el Fic la Misión, me demoraré más en actualizar, debido a que me meto en otro fic sin tener los otros listos, espero que este resulte más corto que La Misión. Tendrá los mismos personajes pero en otros papeles. UN CAP MAS LARGO PARA QUE PERDONEN LA DEMORA!!!

**Nombre: **_**Adicto a tus besos**_

**Capítulo: 4 Paso uno la Llamada**

Dos días habían pasado, dos! Y aún no lograba encontrar tiempo para buscar disimuladamente a su pelirrojo. Los estudios le tenían absorto, poco dormía, poco comía, pero esto último no le importaba mucho, lo que resentía eran las faltas de sueño. Tenía que colocarse al día con medio año de materia! Medio año!! Y los exámenes comenzaban en dos semanas! Había hecho de tripas corazón para poder hablarle a una de esas chiquillas que nada sabían de él y estaban coladitas por sus huesos, y pedirle el o los cuadernos de la materia del ramo, y así con los otros cinco, dio gracias que algunos de sus compañeros le prestaron los materiales. Además, tan sólo tenía una semana para ponerse al día, ya que a la siguiente comenzaría a entrenar en el equipo de baloncesto.

Escuchó su estómago rugir por falta de alimento, pero comer en estas circunstancias era perder el tiempo, aunque… un poco de comida no le haría mal, tal vez unos pastelitos de arroz, sí de esos que compraba Matt y que siempre le dejaba un par en un plato sobre su escritorio.

Sí, eso haría, iría al comedor, sacaría un par de pasteles de arroz y se los iría a comer afuera donde pudiese copiar la materia que le faltaba, pues no tenía dinero con qué pagar todas las fotocopias, a pesar que Black le había pasado su resto, no le había alcanzado, es que era mucha materia!

Comenzó a bajar los escalones que le conducirían al primer piso, él se encontraba en el tercero, en la biblioteca. Cuando iba ya por el segundo sintió sus piernas de gelatina, todo comenzaba a movérsele, poco a poco dejó de escuchar los ruidos de su alrededor y su vista comenzó a nublar. Caía, sabía que caía, daría de bruces con el suelo y nadie le detenía…

-. Kitsune!! – sintió cómo esos cálidos brazos le sujetaban y luego, todo oscuridad

---

Hanamichi despertó al otro día de su encuentro con Rukawa con una bella sonrisa, pero, también, con un dolor de espalda y cabeza increíble. Se dirigió al baño y sacó una crema calmante para su espalda y una aspirina para su cabeza. Tomó una ducha y se fue a vestir. Cuando vio el reloj no se asustó, ese día tenía clases desde después del almuerzo, así a las diez treinta de la mañana aún era muy temprano.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó un té con leche y comió algunos dulces que había comprado el día anterior. Se encontraba solo. Asuka tenía clases temprano ese día, más temprano que cualquier otro día, si no recordaba mal, era a las siete cuarenta y cinco su primera clase.

Pensó en lo que haría este día. Se contactaría con Ryota para poder conseguir el número de Mitsui, aunque también podría hacerlo a través de Kogure, pero, pensándolo mejor, sería Ryota, además, así, tendría una buena excusa para ir a verle. Se acercó el teléfono y marcó el número que estaba anotado en una agenda al lado del aparato. Esperó a que contestara, o más bien, la grabadora, suponía que a esta hora, Ryota estaría trabajando y Ayako estudiando, pero fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de la chica al otro lado de la línea

-. Diga?

-. Ayako? – preguntó tras salir de la sorpresa inicial

-. Hana? Tanto tiempo sin hablarnos!!! – exclamó ella, Sakuragi tuvo que alejar el teléfono para no quedar sordo. - ¿cómo estás¿Te está hiendo bien? y Asuka ¿cómo está ella?

-. Más o menos, parece que lloverá. Todo tranquilo, bien. – contestó en orden todas las preguntas de la chica – y tú, qué hay de nuevo…

-. Bien, aquí, disfrutando del día libre. Llamo a Ryota o da igual con quien hables?

-. Con Ryota, por favor – meditó un segundo – oye, por casualidad, no tienen el número de Mitsui?

-. Déjame buscarlo, por mientras habla con el chico – se sintieron algunos pasos y luego – Ryota!!!!! Hanamichi quiere hablar contigo!!!!!!!!!!!! – aunque alejó el aparato no pudo evitar quedar medio aturido.

-. Aló? Hanamichi?

-. Eerr… Hola, Ryota, cómo estas?

-. Bien, bien. Dime para qué me querías?

-. En la universidad nos mandaron un trabajo de hacer un reportaje, y quería entrevistarlos a todos para hacerlo¿puedes?

-. Mmm

-. Si está bien hecho, saldrá en el periódico

-. Esta bien! Cuándo?

-. El sábado?

-. A qué día estamos?

-. Miércoles, entonces…?

-. Claro, claro. El sábado entonces, en el Danny's?

-. Bien, a las doce, para que no madrugues

-. Eso, amigo mío, es madrugar. Nos vemos – se siente un cambio de aparato.

-. Hana, estas?

-. Sí, sí, Ayako

-. Está bien anota, él número es…

Hana salió con tranquilidad del departamento, no se le ocurrió preguntar, por qué era que ambos tenían el día libre, pero ya averiguaría el sábado. Había citado a los tres ese día, a las doce con Ryota y Ayako y a las cinco de la tarde con Mitsui, este no podía más temprano, así que lamentaba el no poder juntarse los cinco. Sí, cinco, por que él llevaría a Kogure y el pelirrojo mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Asuka salía del salón en el cual habían tenido clases recién. Odiaba a ese profesor, pero qué más, sólo lo soportaría medio año. Le dolía la cadera, suponía que el tiempo cambiaría dentro de unos días, ese extraño sol que brillaba en el cielo sería cambiado por unas nubes grises y, tal vez, una tormentosa lluvia.

Caminaba hacia la cafetería, donde se juntaría con Hana para comer algo, cuando divisó a lo lejos el amor de su amigo. Alto de cabello azabache desordenado y tes blanca, si ella no estuviese enamorada de aquel "infiel" peliazul, lo más probable, es que ahora estaría luchando por la atención de ese jugador. Iba caminando en su dirección leyendo algunos cuadernos que se notaban no eran suyos, aquellos dibujos en las tapas de estos estaban totalmente fuera de la personalidad del ojiazul, según las descripciones que su amigo le había dado de él.

Su curiosidad periodística saltó y ella quiso saber más de él, para ver si era o no buen partido para su Hanamichi. Puso una cara seria y se dirigió hacia él, cuando estuvo a su lado simplemente le saludó.

-. Buenos días, Rukawa – le dijo y siguió su camino, al chico esto le pareció extraño, pero sin importarle más siguió avanzando.

La pelinaranja lo decidió, averiguaría un poco de él para ayudar a su amigo. Así que sacó su celular y marcó el teléfono de una amiga suya que le ayudaría a conseguir información de él, mientras ella se ocupaba de su reportaje, todos por unos cuantos yenes.

Cuando Hanamichi entró en la cafetería se encontró a Asuka hablando con una de las estudiantes de Ciencias Políticas que le había ayudado a cambiar la situación de la cocina. Ren, recordaba que se llamaba, y era muy buena en lo relacionado con la información, ella y otro de sus compañeros eran los que se habían encargado de averiguar ciertas cosas que le dieron la ventaja frente al tribunal del consejo. Por lo que sabía, y la experiencia que tenía, cuando ambas estaban tramando algo, eran problemas para alguien.

-. Buenas, Sakuragi – saludó la pelinegra Ren antes de irse

-. Buenas – contestó Hana antes de sentarse con su amiga – a quién le causarás problemas ahora?

-. Nada, son sólo algunos datos que le pedí para mi reportaje, ya sabes, datos políticos. No tengo tiempo para todo.

-. Ajám… - Hana le miró no creyéndoselo del todo – Qué hay de almuerzo?

-. Estofado. Legalmente es lo único que queda, pero ve con mamá, ella te guardó un poco de puré de patatas con carne, y de postre flan de chocolate, para ti de vainilla.

-. Vainilla…!!! Que delicia!! – Hana se apresuró a ir a buscar su ración.

-. Rukawa, Hana, Rukawa es a quien me toca averiguar – contestó al aire cuando Hana estaba haciendo la cola.

Estaban a punto de terminar almorzar cuando llegó Yohei con Haruko.

-. Creo que estoy viendo fantasmas, amigo – ambos levantaron su vista para fijarlas en la de Yohei.

-. A qué te refieres?

-. Acabamos de ver a Rukawa pasar por nuestro lado! – Habló Haruko, tomando asiento al lado de Hana - ¿no te parece increíble?

-. Pues… - Hana se debatía entre decirles o no, su encuentro con el kitsune el día anterior.

-. ¿Quién es Rukawa? – preguntó Asuka, adivinando la problemática de Sakuragi, Haruko fue la que contestó

-. Nadie importante – luego se volvió hacia su amigo -, oye qué crees que estará haciendo acá?

-. Pues si está en la universidad, es por qué está estudia acá, a qué más puede venir un muchacho de nuestra edad a una universidad.

-. no sabes así que…

-. Guarde silencio? – habló Hanamichi quien vio fríamente hacia la novia de su amigo – tenemos clases, así que si nos disculpan… - ambos estudiantes de periodismo se levantaron, despidieron de mamá y salieron de la cafetería.

-. No debiste hablarle así, Haruko

-. Es que no la aguanto!

Cuando terminaron las clases respectivas, los dos se juntaron en los jardines de la facultad de periodismo

-. Qué harás ahora?

-. Iré al gimnasio de baloncesto e intentaré encontrar a Fukuda

-. Fukuda?

-. Jugador de un equipo adverso – Asuka entendió – para el reportaje

-. Ya veo, yo igual iré a recoger algunos datos para mi reportaje, nos encontramos para cenar o cada uno por su lado

-. Te espero a cenar

-. Vale, nos vemos entonces – ambos se fueron en direcciones contrarias.

Hanamichi caminó hasta el gimnasio en un intento de hablar con Fukuda, su antiguo rival en el baloncesto. Hace un par de meses él había ido, junto con Asuka, a un partido de la universidad contra un equipo de otro estado, ahí había divisado a Fukuda jugando en la misma posición que en la de la preparatoria, se notaba que había avanzado mucho, mucho más que él. Sonrió con tristeza, pues él no había avanzado mucho desde su accidente y la muerte de su madre.

Ambos se habían quedado hasta que toda la gente de las gradas se habían ido, era mucho más cómodo para Asuka salir después para que no le apurasen. En la puerta del gimnasio les había estado esperando Fukuda, pero Asuka no lo vio

-. Te gané, Sakuragi – le había dicho antes de partir, dejando a un Hanamichi cocinándose a fuego lento.

Ahora, irónicamente, tenía que ir dónde él para pedirle ayuda para hacer su trabajo, aunque si lo pensaba, si lograba contactar a Sendoh, Akagi, Hanagata y Rukawa, Fukuda no sería tan necesario…

Sí, eso haría, si Fukuda no estaba no era necesario buscarlo más, sólo le daría una oportunidad a ese… ese… bueno a él. Entró en el gimnasio y preguntó por él, para su suerte no estaba, así que Hanamichi inmediatamente lo borró de su lista de entrevistados.

Asuka se desocupó mucho antes de lo que tenía pensado, así que decidió entrar un poco más en ese mundo lleno de drogas, ya era tiempo que comenzara con su verdadero trabajo.

Eran ya como las ocho de la noche cuando llegó al otro lado de la universidad, la facultad de Ingeniería, según sus datos, en el jardín de los de Ejecución en Informática, que daba la casualidad de ser el edificio más alejado de todos, era donde se producía el intercambio, nadie llegaba allá sin haberse presentado primero a los "socios" conocidos por ser los que elegían a la "gente nueva". Eran expertos, se fijaban en todo, ropa, personalidad, donde vivían, enfermedades, todo. Para conocerlos debía, por obligación, si era mujer, pasar al baño de estas en el tercer piso del edificio. Durante esos días había hecho contacto con una de ellas, tenía hasta el martes para presentarse, pero ella prefería hacerlo este día.

Avanzó con decisión hasta el lugar, le faltaba recorrer sólo medio pasillo cuando una mano la interrumpió.

-. ¿Se te perdió algo, Juudai?

-. Sat… Yamaguchi, eso es algo que no te incumbe – ambos se miraban a los ojos.

-. No has escuchado que es peligroso pasear por acá a estas hora? – comenzó a arrastrarla en la dirección contraria a la que ella avanzaba.

-. Lo que yo haga, no te interesa – intentó zafarse de su agarre, tenía un tiempo limitado para presentarse y se le estaba agotando. En una de esas Satoshi le quitó el bastón a la vez que le soltaba – pásamelo

-. Estás libre, puedes irte

-. Que me lo devuelvas! – la campana sonó anunciando las nueve de la noche, ya era tarde, aunque pudiera quitarle el bastón tendría que correr para llegar lo cual le causaría dolor y con dolor no podría pensar con claridad haciéndole, tal vez, aceptar cualquier tontería de trato. – Está bien, me marcho – pasó por el lado del peliazul tratando de ocultar su cojera.

-. Toma creo que te hará falta – le ofreció el bastón cuando estaba seguro que la chica no iría camino al baño. Pero, para su contradicción Asuka sólo le miró y siguió caminando. - ¿no lo quieres? - Pero ella siguió caminando – serás testaruda, bien, puedes irte. – ella ni se detuvo, simplemente siguió caminando.

Cuando llegó a su casa pasaban de la media noche, sin bastón caminaba mucho más lento, además que el dolor era insoportable, pero ella molesta se le olvidó tomarse el medicamento. Encontró la mesa puesta y un plato de sopa recalentada. Tomo asiento y comió un plato de sopa recalentada, era ¡Un plato de sopa recalentada! O sea, qué más podía ella pedir.

Hana despertó con la alarma, odiaba despertar así, le gustaba abrir los ojos cuando ya no sentía más sueño, o cuando los rayos de sol tocaban su rostro. Pero no así! Hoy tendría clases toda la mañana, se desocuparía dos horas después del almuerzo e iría a buscar al kitsune a ver si quería cooperarle. Lo bueno era que si se distraía tendría los apuntes de Asuka, pues ella estaba en todas esas clases.

-. Floja!! Despierta!! – Le gritó desde la puerta – ya es tarde y va a llover, no podemos usar la bicicleta

-. Quien te dijo… - salió bostezando – que no podríamos usarla…

-. Mm mírame… - le pidió Hana – qué pasó anoche, llegaste tarde, te esperé hasta las once, pero no llegaste

-. Tuve un problema respecto al reportaje – sintió una aspiración en su espalda, lo sabía mala elección de las palabras…

-. Problemas! Alguien te hizo algo? Alguno de esos… drogadictos se atrevió a tocarte!! Porque si es así, no dudes en decírmelo, por que voy y les saco la…

-. YA!! Hanamichi, no, nadie se atrevió a tocarme, no había nadie de ese círculo involucrado. – se sirvió un vaso de leche y la dejó en el mesón mientras Hana hacía unas tostadas – me encontré con Satoshi…

-. Que? Perdón, dilo más fuerte

-. Que me encontré con Satoshi! – Sakuragi le miró con detención – no fue nada, me detuvo en uno de los pasillos

-. Y por qué haría eso? – le siguió observando.

-. Iré a tomar una ducha, sacaste tus cosas de esta, mira que no quiero terminar con el cabello rojo, otra vez

-. Jajaja no lo niegues te veías bien – Rió Hana al recordar ese hecho

-. No me hace ni una gracia

-. Y tu bastón?

-. Con Satoshi…

-. Qué? Le dejaste una prenda a lo tipo dama antigua?

-. No me tientes Hanamichi, mira que sin bastón igual puedo pegarte – Hana solo comenzó a reírse en el pasillo – idiota – comentó Asuka antes de largar la ducha una suave sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la universidad bastante abrigados, sus lesiones nunca mentían, así que cuando dolía así, era por que el tiempo cambiaría y debían preocuparse.

En la puerta de la facultad estaba Satoshi esperando a Asuka para entregarle el bastón, aunque le esperaba ver llegar con Hanamichi, no se imaginó que esta venía cargada en la espalda de él.

-. Días, Satoshi – saludó con energía al chico

-. Días, Sakuragi. Juudai creo que esto es tuyo – sin más le entregó el objeto y se largó camino a su facultad.

-. Me debes el almuerzo – habló la chica.

-. No te debo nada. Esos, eran celos – Hana tenía mucha razón.

-. No puedes comprobar

-. Tampoco tú

-. Empate entonces? – ambos acordaron empate.

Estaban en clases y Hana no se pudo concentrar en estas, había estado pensando en cómo acercarse al kitsune para pedirle ayuda, tal vez si lo abordaba en un pasillo y le retara a un Uno a Uno, no, él no estaba en las mismas condiciones que el moreno y su orgullo no estaba dispuesto a ser dañado, tal vez sí…

Pasaron las clases y llegó el almuerzo, el pelirrojo tenía que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros que le había pedido su compañera de piso, algo sobre ciencias políticas o algo así, argh! Se le acaba de olvidar el libro… tendría que regresar y preguntárselo de nuevo. Estaba por comenzar a bajar cuando lo vio arriba de la escalera, bajando pausadamente, no se veía bien, estaba mucho más ojeroso que su primer reencuentro. Lo vio caer, nadie le detenía ¡Nadie hacía nada! Corrió para poder llegar hasta él y evitar que se diera de bruces contra el suelo y sufriera algún daño.

-. Kitsune! – atinó a gritar. Sintió el cuerpo inerte de Rukawa entre sus brazos antes de sentir que el caía por culpa del impacto – mejor yo que él – pensó antes de chocar estrepitosamente contra el suelo – auch! – exclamó. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado por inercia y vio el rostro del kitsune muy cerca del suyo. Intentó despertarlo, pero nada hacía efecto, así que, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de gente que comenzaba a rodearles y el gran sonrojo que tenía en su rostro, decidió tomar su cosas y cargar al kitsune hasta la enfermería que estaba a unos cuantos edificios, sabía que había una por facultad, pero precisamente esta no la tenía – bueno – pensó – no me molestaría tener al chico que amo en mi espalda y cargarlo – así lo hizo, en un movimiento por acomodar el cuerpo de Kaede, el rostro de este quedó muy cerca de su cuello logrando que la respiración del moreno de diese de lleno en la suave y sensible piel del pelirrojo. Tomando autocontrol de quién-sabe-dónde caminó feliz mente hasta la enfermería acompañado de una boba sonrisa.

Cuando la enfermera salió los dejó solo, Rukawa aún no despertaba, así que Hanamichi aprovechó esa situación. Con delicadeza acarició los negros cabellos del ex jugador número once de shohoku. Eran tan suaves, cómo él se imaginaba que sería, su piel nívea eran tan delicada y cálida, nunca pensó que la piel del zorro fuese cálida. Estaba por acariciar sus labios cuando Kaede despertó.

Rukawa había sentido cada una de las caricias que Hana le había proporcionado, aquellas le habían traído de vuelta a la realidad, pero el moreno sólo pensaba que eran producto de su imaginación y anhelo.

-. Hola kitsune – saludó Hana al ver esos ojos azules nuevamente

-. Do'aho… - examinó el lugar, pero no lo reconoció - ¿dónde estoy?

-. En la enfermería, te desmayaste cuando bajabas la escalera – comentó el pelirrojo observando cada una de las acciones del moreno – deberías cuidarte, este desmayo, según la enfermera, es por baja de azúcar. ¿No te estás alimentando bien?

¿Qué¿Era posible eso? Su pelirrojo estaba preocupado por él, oh! Algún Dios debió haberlo escuchado, es que, no lo podía creer. Si por desmayarse tenía como resultado a un monito pelirrojo tomándole atención, él con gusto se desmayaría un par de veces más, sólo para caer en sus brazos.

-. Te estoy hablando, kitsune! Uno que se preocupa por ti y tu

-. Ah… este, he estado ocupado.

-. Haciendo qué, exactamente. Si es por el baloncesto te digo al tiro que no vale la pena

-. Por las clases. Do'aho, no podrías hablar menos – llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, el dolor le estaba matando.

-. Lo siento – sin querer Hana había hecho un puchero y Rukawa encontraba esa pose una de las más sexy que hubiese visto en él, si por él fuera lo besaría en ese mismo instante, pero no. – has estado dormido dos horas. ¿tienes clases ahora? – El moreno negó – bien, entonces levántate, iremos a comer algo, la enfermera dijo que podías salir en cuanto despertaras, pero para asegurarnos que no te caerás puedes afirmarte en mi – dijo ocultado todo su nerviosismo – ahora si la hice bien! – pensó molesto – cómo me aguanto ahora!?

-. ¿Dónde iremos?

-. Donde mamá, ella generalmente guarda una porción bastante grande de comida para nosotros, estoy seguro que puede darnos algo extra hoy. – pasó uno de los brazos del moreno por encima de sus hombros, para gusto de ambos, y se encaminaron hacia la cafetería.

-. ¿nosotros?

-. A unos chicos y mi por haberla ayudado en algunos asuntos – terminó explicando Hana. Rukawa solo asintió.

-. Muchacho!!! – Saludó la mujer – y traes al chico nuevo, se ve algo pálido ¿está bien?

-. Sí, está…

-. No me mientas, Hana. Lo que ustedes necesitan es una buena porción de comida – Hana sólo sonrió – a ver, a ver, y las bandejas? – Sakuragi dispuso de ellas, mamá sirvió una gran porción de arroz con vegetales y carne blanca. – Asuka vino preguntando por ti – dijo ella mientras servía

-. Ha de estar preocupada

-. Nah! Lo suponía, dijo que andabas raro desde la mañana, que algo ibas a hacer hoy – Hana se sonrojo y miró disimuladamente a su compañero – Me contó lo que sucedió ayer

-. Qué te dijo? – volvió toda su atención a ella – espero que más de lo que mi me dijo – Rukawa no perdía detalle en la conversación ¿Quién sería Asuka?

-. Algo sobre un bastón y… sienten ese olor? – ambos negaron – ih!!! Se me quema la carne, nos vemos muchacho, que te mejores, cariño.- mamá entró a la cocina toda apresurada.

-. Eh… jejeje – no pude evitar reír debido a los nervios - ¿dónde te quiere sentar? – el moreno sólo hincó los hombros. Así que Hana lo guió a una mesa.

Empezaron a comer en completo silencio, Hana no se atrevía a hablar, no quería causarle un dolor más fuerte a su zorrito, no se lo perdonaría, pero el no hablar no significaba que no lo pudiera observar, Rukawa era tan… guapo.

Por su lado, Kaede comía concentrado en lo que hacía, era extraño no sentir la voz de del pelirrojo alardeando de todo, especialmente no sacándole en cara aquella debilidad. Se había sentido tan cómodo afirmado en el cuerpo bronceado de su pelirrojo, le gustaría abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo suyo, pero temía que alguna de sus acciones provocara el rechazo. A pesar de saber que Hanamichi le estaba mirando, pues sentía su mirada sobre él, no se atrevía a verlo directamente a los ojos y encontrar algún tipo de sentimiento que él no se esperaba.

-. Mm… - Hanamichi estaba dudando entre decirle o no lo que tenía planeado, pero dudaba que el moreno le quisiera ayudar, pues nunca habían sido amigos, entonces, cómo empezar. Cuando ya tenía todo pensado, palabra por palabra. Fue interrumpido por la llegada de un alumno.

-. Sakuragi? – preguntó el muchacho, el pelirrojo asintió – el profesor Yoshiro te mandó a llamar, algo sobre un trabajo extra

-. En serio?! – preguntó emocionado el monito, Kaede sólo era un simple observador .

-. En serio… - Sakuragi no evitó dar una exclamación de felicidad.

-. Disculpa, Rukawa, pero debo ir – tomó sus cosas y antes de irse agregó – espero te mejores ¡Cuídate!

Rukawa, le había llamado Rukawa y sonaba tan bien salido de sus labios. Terminó de comer y se dirigió a buscar su bicicleta, habían valido esos dos días de espera, sí que la habían valido. Aunque ahora tenía muchas dudas que esperaba algún día fuesen respondidas.

En la tarde Hanamichi estaba esperando la cena que Asuka estaba preparando, mientras conversaban de temas diversos.

-. Y te cayó desde el cielo?

-. No te burles!!! – exclamó el monito tan rojo como su cabello – estaba mal, se veía pálido y débil.

-. Deberías invitarlo a salir

-. Estas loca?!!!!

-. Mi padre me enseñó cuando era chica, que existían unos cuantos pasos para que la otra persona te acepte – Hana le tomó atención – primero, llamarle por teléfono

-. Pero yo…

-. Segundo la cita, ya sea desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Tercero el paseo, después puedes ir inventando pasos

-. Bien tendré que conseguirme el teléfono – Asuka sonrió.

-. He hecho ese trabajo por ti, me conseguí su número de casa, puedes llamarle – de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un papel con algo anotado en él – Sería tan amable de ti llamarle para saber cómo se encuentra – habló desde la puerta de la cocina dirigiéndose a su alcoba dejando sólo al monito pelirrojo.

Hana se debatía entre llamarlo y no, si llamaba siempre estaba la oportunidad de entablar una buena conversación y la posibilidad de quedar para algún día, sino se quedaría con la duda… qué difícil… Cogió el papel y observó. Caminó en dirección al teléfono y volvió a dudar. Tomó el auricular y uno a uno con lentitud fue marcando los números. Marcó, estaba marcando, una vez… dos… tres… cuatro… estaba por colgar cuando escuchó la voz agitada de alguien al otro lado de la línea

-. Aló?

CONTINUARÁ

**Capítulo dedicado a mi perrita Pinky que hoy, martes 11 de diciembre del 2007 falleció a las 21.31 por razones desconocidas. Te damos gracias, Pinky, por estos diez años que compartiste con nosotros. **

**Nunca te olvidaremos, llegaste sola y temerosa a una casa grande; hoy te has marchado acompañada y contenta.**

**Pinky 18 de Febrero de 1997 – 11 de Diciembre de 2007 **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!**

INICIADO: Martes 11 de Diciembre del 2007, 16.57

FINALIZADO: Miércoles 12 de Diciembre del 2007, 16.57 (coincidencia XDDD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**__: Todos los fic de Slam que escriba sobre esta pareja estarán dedicados en esencia a mi amiga de la infancia Anna Kyoyama. _

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic lo escribo sola, sin la ayuda de Anna. No tiene nada que ver con el Fic la Misión, me demoraré más en actualizar, debido a que me meto en otro fic sin tener los otros listos, espero que este resulte más corto que La Misión. Tendrá los mismos personajes pero en otros papeles.

**Nombre: **_**Adicto a tus besos**_

**Capítulo: 5 Descubrimientos, Primera parte.**

En la tarde Hanamichi estaba esperando la cena que Asuka estaba preparando, mientras conversaban de temas diversos.

-. Y te cayó desde el cielo?

-. No te burles!!! – exclamó el monito tan rojo como su cabello – estaba mal, se veía pálido y débil.

-. Deberías invitarlo a salir

-. Estas loca?!!!!

-. Mi padre me enseñó cuando era chica, que existían unos cuantos pasos para que la otra persona te acepte – Hana le tomó atención – primero, llamarle por teléfono

-. Pero yo…

-. Segundo la cita, ya sea desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Tercero el paseo, después puedes ir inventando pasos

-. Bien tendré que conseguirme el teléfono – Asuka sonrió.

-. He hecho ese trabajo por ti, me conseguí su número de casa, puedes llamarle – de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un papel con algo anotado en él – Sería tan amable de ti llamarle para saber cómo se encuentra – habló desde la puerta de la cocina dirigiéndose a su alcoba dejando sólo al monito pelirrojo.

Hana se debatía entre llamarlo y no, si llamaba siempre estaba la oportunidad de entablar una buena conversación y la posibilidad de quedar para algún día, sino se quedaría con la duda… qué difícil… Cogió el papel y observó. Caminó en dirección al teléfono y volvió a dudar. Tomó el auricular y uno a uno con lentitud fue marcando los números. Marcó, estaba marcando, una vez… dos… tres… cuatro… estaba por colgar cuando escuchó la voz agitada de alguien al otro lado de la línea

-. Aló?

--

Rukawa estaba sentado estudiando y copiando los cuadernos de sus ramos atrasados, era tan tedioso, pero un trabajo que debía hacer, si quería permanecer en la universidad debía irle bien y jugar espléndido. Se frotó los ojos luego de terminar con uno de ellos, estaba en eso desde que llegó y de aquello habían pasado tres horas, la luz del día era poca y debía ocupar la de la lamparita que Black le había regalado.

-. Un café, necesito un café. – se levantó y se fue a preparar el dichoso líquido que necesitaba. Cuando se dirigía a su cuarto otro mareo lo embargó causando que derramara el café en el piso y en su ropa.

Tomó una ducha para limpiarse y despejarse. Al salir miró el escritorio y su cama, su escritorio y su cama, nuevamente el escritorio y optó por su cama, una siesta no le haría mal, además su mal cuidarse había preocupado a su querido pelirrojo y eso no estaba bien, no que no le gustara que lo hiciera, pero estaba mal. Así se secó el cabello – no sería bueno pescar un resfriado – y sacándose la toalla que había permanecido en su cintura, se acostó (sí, desnudo).

Matt había permanecido dos horas en el consultorio – él odiaba eso -, se habría aburrido y marchado a la primera, de no ser que a la hora con diez minutos llegó una chica pidiendo o más bien exigiendo una receta médica, Asuka, recordaba que se llamaba. Estuvo con ella conversando mientras le hacía los exámenes de rutina para poder medicar. Durante ese tiempo llegó a una conclusión, era bastante simpática.

Cuando arribó a su departamento lo encontró más silencioso que lo normal, supuso que Kaede estaba estudiando o simplemente no había llegado. Dejando sus cosas colgadas a la entrada de su habitación, decidió echarle un vistazo a su amigo.

Cuando entró se encontró con la visión más tierna que hubiese imaginado, en la cama estaba su amiga con los ojos cerrados respirando despacio, arropado hasta los hombros y por uno de los costados se dejaba ver la cremosa piel de una de las piernas de Kaede. El rubio suspiró, sólo dormía así cuando ya estaba que reventaba de cansancio, así que recogiendo la toalla que había utilizado para secarse le deseó las buenas noches, la tendió en el baño y apagó la lamparita que le había regalado. A veces se creía más su padre que su amigo, pero a él no le molestaba.

Estaba por salir del cuarto cuando escuchó cómo sonaba el teléfono, dio gracias a que este se encontraba cerca de la puerta de calle, no quería que nadie ni nada despertara al moreno.

-. Aló? – se apresuró en contestar, por lo cual su voz sonaba agitada.

-. Er… - pasaron los segundos y luego se escuchó como cortaban.

-. Será… - estaba por irse cuando volvió a sonar

-. Aló? – habló con más rudeza de la que quería

–. Ah… sí… esta es la casa de Kaede Rukawa? – Matt pensó que sería una de las jovencitas que llamaban a Rukawa para ver si podían salir con él, o sobre algún trabajo que tenían pendientes, así que le sorprendió escuchar la voz de un hombre, aunque se le oía muy nervioso.

-. Sí, esta es. ¿Quién habla? – habló con más amabilidad.

-. Ah… pues… Sakuragi… Hanamichi Sakuragi – las neuronas del doctor hicieron rápido sinapsis y se dio cuenta que el que llamaba no era otro que el chico del que se había enamorado el moreno. Black estaba tan emocionado de hablar con él – o de que el chico en cuestión estuviera llamando a Kaede- que casi pega un grito. Así intentando calmarse fue que habló.

-. Sí, sí, sí, supongo que querrás hablar con él, verdad?

-. Ah!... pues yo… mm, sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba

-. Por qué¿sucedió algo? – su voz mostraba verdadera preocupación.

-. Es… es que ese baka kitsune se desmayó en la universidad – el enojo y los rastros de preocupación se notaba en su voz.

-. Mm, le iré a decir que le estás llamando

-. No!... no es necesario

-. Claro que lo es, tu espera. – rápidamente se fue hacia la habitación de Kaede donde sin ninguna consideración prendió la luz provocando que el moreno se diera media vuelta en la cama. Matt se acercó hasta su oído – Kaede… Kaede despierta… - pero este ni caso le hizo – Rukawa levántate o no habrá pastelitos de arroz para ti – sabía que eso debía dejarlo semi dormido, así que agregó – bueno entonces le diré al chico Sakuragi que su amigo no le puede hablar, por que está muy entretenido en el mundo de morfeo.

¿Sakuragi? Había dicho Sakuragi? Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó intentado cubrir su desnudez, desde el closet, Matt le tiró unos pantalones del pijama y luego se marchó a su alcoba. Kaede por otro lado casi se cae tratando de vestirse y caminar al mismo tiempo, esperaba que Hanamichi no hubiese colgado

-. Sí?

-. Kitsune… - exclamó algo quedo el pelirrojo – te llamaba para saber cómo te encontrabas? – así que estaba aún preocupado por él, Kaede no se podía sentir mejor.

-. Mejor…

-. Que bueno…

-. Hn… Do'aho – escuchó una pequeña risilla del pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-. No ha sonado convincente. – Esperó que pasaran algunos segundos antes de seguir hablando - Oye kitsune, pues… verás… yo… - ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Era tan encantador estando así, podría escuchar su voz todo el tiempo del mundo y quedarse dormido… poco a poco… - Kitsune!!

-. Qué? – se golpeó mentalmente, se había estado quedando dormido en su primera conversación telefónica con Hanamichi! Diablos…

-. Que te quería pedir ayuda para un reportaje, pero ya veo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, así que olvídalo. Cuídate, kitsune. - ¿Ayuda, para un reportaje? Eso significaba que tendrían que quedar.

-. Espera, sí, creo que puedo… - Pero un pensamiento fugaz pasó por la mente del moreno, reportaje? Sobre qué, su vida en estados unidos? Sabría Hana que estuvo involucrado con las drogas?, si se enteraba, cambiaría en algo su nueva relación de amistad que apenas florecía? – reportaje sobre qué?

-. Baloncesto, entonces nos juntamos el domingo?

-. No puedo… - esperó que el otro dijera otro día, pero escuchó un suspiro de resignación, mala señal – como a las doce, estará bien?

-. Eh? A… sí, estaría perfecto, en el danny's, vale? Cuídate kitsune, nos vemos! – escuchó como se cortaba la señal antes de colgar.

-. Y? – la pregunta provino del doctor que estaba apoyado en el umbral de su puerta – qué te ha dicho?

-. Quiere que nos juntemos para ayudarle en un reportaje sobre baloncesto

-. Esto me huele a cita.

-. No lo es, sólo es un trabajo académico – Kaede iba a pasar de largo, pero fue detenido por una mano, tan albina como la suya, que le sujetaba del brazo.

-. No te escapas, muchacho. Dime, por qué te desmayaste, y por qué no lo sabía?

-. Cansancio… - dijo antes de volver ingresar a su alcoba.

-. No te saldrás fácil de esta, mañana comienzas una dieta rigurosa, me sentiré mal como amigo y herirás mi orgullo como médico si te vuelves a desmayar estando a mi cuidado.

-. No estoy a tu cuidado. – gruñó.

-. Sí lo estás. Te recuerdo que aún tienes un mes más de rehabilitación para estar seguros que no te… caerás. – Rukawa le mandó una de sus miradas glaciares, pero Black le contestó con una igual o más fuerte que la suya – años de practica, decía él -.

-. Hn…

-. Y si te hace falta dinero para las fotocopias, no dudes en pedirme – Black vio claramente la cara que ponía Kaede en ese instante, era la misma que había puesto cuando le ofreció dinero por primera vez – Ya habíamos acordado que todo lo que te pase me lo devolverás cuando juegues en el equipo, y… para serte sincero, no hay problema si quieres que te cobre intereses.

-. Idiota… - dijo antes de adentrarse en su cuarto.

Sakuragi suspiró cuando colgó el teléfono, no sabía que vivía con otra persona el kitsune, siempre pensó que viviría solo.

-. Sí, sí, a lo mejor era un hermano, un tío o algún familiar. Sí seguro es eso – volvió a suspirar – sí claro, y el cielo se volverá verde y los jamones volarán.

-. Y, cómo estaba? – preguntó Asuka dirigiéndose hacia él – han quedado en algo?

-. Vive con otra persona. – La pelirroja vio el semblante triste que tenía su amigo.

-. No lo dudaría, la ciudad es un poco cara. A lo mejor es sólo un amigo que le hizo el favor de prestarle techo, así como yo lo hice contigo, sin contar que yo te cobro. – pero Hana no parecía animarse -. Pero bueno, quedaron o no?

-. El domingo, en el danny's a las doce.

-. Ah… yo pensaba que quedarían para mañana, como a las siete.

-. Por qué dices eso, es nuestra hora de juego

-. Por lo mismo, no me hubiese molestado en desaparecerme misteriosamente mientras ustedes afianzan esa amistad.

-. Tu, lo que necesitas es tiempo para tu reportaje. Pero seré malvado y no te la daré, es nuestra hora de juego y hemos cumplido con ese ritual durante año y medio, además, mañana iré al cementerio.

-. Bueno y… cómo estaba?

-. Se le notaba cansado… no sé – no pudo evitar suspirar. Luego de hablar de nada en particular, ambos se fueron a sus respectivas alcobas para terminar sus asuntos y avanzar cada uno en su reportaje.

Pasaban de las doce del medio día y ambos se encontraban abrigados de pie frente a dos lápidas, en ellas se encontraban dos rosas blancas.

-. Te esperaré en la entrada, Hana. – colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, Asuka se retiró dejándole solo, dándole un momento de intimidad con sus padres.

-. Ah… no saben cuántos les echo de meno. – estuvo observando y memorando aquellos bellos momentos que había vivido con sus padres, les comentó un poco de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, en especial lo del kitsune – no sé cómo lo tomarían si estuviesen con vida… - una brisa helada le hizo recordar a su amiga que se encontraba en la entrada del cementerio esperándole, con paciencia.

Rukawa estuvo gran parte del día viendo si entre los estudiantes divisaba la característica cabellera roja de su Hana, pero no fue así, por lo que un poco más frustrado que antes, decidió regresar al piso y buscar su bolso donde guardaba sus cosas para el baloncesto, hace poco había recordado la vieja cancha donde había entrenado en la escuela y había decidido volver a ella.

Hana y Asuka, luego de comer la especialidad de la madre de Hana – que curiosamente, era la especialidad de Hana, también –, en honor a ella y a su padre, y reposar un tiempo razonable, fueron que cambiaron su ropa ceremonial a una deportiva y salieron del piso en dirección a la cancha de baloncesto donde Hana entrenaba antes.

Cuando recién habían empezado con esta tradición, Hana no negaba que había sido difícil, se había vuelto patoso y lento, a pesar que seguía manteniéndose en forma, no era lo mismo correr un par de metros, que hacerlo con un balón; también había perdido coordinación y cada cierto tiempo había dolido su espalda, así que los primeros juegos no duraron más de diez minutos para frustración de ambos. Pero ahora llevaban más de una hora – con esporádicos y cortos descansos – y estaban de lo mejor, jugaban un "Uno a Uno" con apuesta, quien perdía debía pagar la cena de esa noche y, para fortuna del pelirrojo, iba ganando por cuatro puntos.

Rukawa se fue corriendo desde los bloques de edificio, donde estaba el piso de Black, hasta la susodicha cancha. Al estar unos metros escuchó el rebotar de una pelota y el resonar de las zapatillas en el cemento, comenzó a caminar, esperando que los que estaban ocupando el lugar se fueran, hasta que escuchó:

-. ¡No se vale! Me distraje…

Esa era la voz de su pelirrojo, por lo cual era él quien se encontraba ocupando la cancha…

-. En el amor y en guerra, todo se vale. – se enojó al oír la voz de una mujer.

-. Pero esto tan sólo un juego.

-. Admítelo, Hana, fue un punto limpio – luego el driblar de nuevo del balón y cuando sus azules ojos se posaron en la cancha quedó paralizado en el lugar en el que estaba. No evitó, ni quiso evitar, recorrer aquel moreno torso perlado por las gotas de sudor, su pelirrojo cabello siendo mecido por la brisa y la velocidad de aquel salto; y sus ojos, su castaños ojos brillar con precisión y alegría antes de hacer esa magnifica clavada. - ¿Ves? Yo no alego por eso

-. Voy ganando, limpiamente – Asuka se volteó para ir en busca del balón y se fijó en aquel espectador silencioso que estaba tras la reja. Ella sonrió –

-. Hola

-. A quien salud… - su frase se quedó a la mitad al fijar a quien su amiga saludaba y su mano, con la que sacaba el sudor de su frente, quedó alzada en el aire para luego ser bajada rápidamente – Kitsune…

-. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? – en ese momento Hana se percató de la ropa que usaba el moreno y el balón que se encontraba bajo su brazo. Rukawa se preparó para marchar.

-. No, qué va. Tiene miedo de enfrentarse a este gran tensai, muajajaja!!! – se rió como antaño.

-. No creo que… - guardó silencio al ver cómo el moreno se adentraba en la cancha y comenzaba a alistarse para jugar. – pero no será injusto que sean dos contra uno – le susurró a Hana con claras intenciones de dejar ver que ella no quería jugar.

-. Sí, tienes razón – meditó – entonces tu juega del equipo de Rukawa – Ambos se miraron y a la chica se le ocurrió una idea.

-. No¿sabes? Me está doliendo la cadera, así que jueguen ustedes, yo los miraré

-. Oye… pero… ¡oye! – Hana se trabó con sus propias palabras – tramposa.

-. ¿Jugarás? – habló por primera vez el moreno. Así ambos se dispusieron a jugar.

Entre fintas, canastas, clavadas y dribleos se pasó la tarde. Asuka había desparecido luego de una fantástica clavada de Rukawa, Hana había tenido que pisarse un pie para volver a la realidad.

-. Te mantienes en forma… - le dijo el pelirrojo, después de un rato más jungando – pero pronto te alcanzaré…

-. No te quedas atrás… - fue todo lo que comentó para luego tomar sus cosas e irse dejando solo a Hanamichi en esa cancha, fue cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga, Asuka, no se encontraba en las bancas.

-. Maldita tramposa – Él también se dirigió hacia el piso donde vivía.

Asuka había ido al departamento para tomar una ducha antes de encontrarse con quien había quedado. Esperaba que la morena tuviese más información que la que ella misma, realmente lo esperaba.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la Universidad, ahí habían quedado, iba atrasada un par de minutos así que Ren ya se encontraba en ese lugar. Después del saludo correspondiente ella le preguntó:

-. Y bien ¿qué me tienes?

-. Te sorprenderás, especialmente con el informe de Kaede Rukawa.

-. ¿A sí? – Le pagó lo correspondiente a la morena y ésta se largó satisfecha, había hecho su trabajo.

Asuka tomó la carpeta que tenía el nombre del chico y comenzó a hojearla, encontró cosas de su niñez que, realmente, no le sorprendió mucho, algunos datos – para ella – un poco irrelevantes, pero, llegando al final del reporte, algo llamó su atención, era un párrafo que narraba la mala estancia que tuvo en América.

-. Hanamichi… - nombró a su amigo con aprensión – él debe saber esto.

CONTINUARÁ…

Me demoré, lo siento, pero ams… no hay excusa, me costó decidir cómo se iba a enterar Asuka… qué prefieren que ella se lo diga o que lo haga el mismo Rukawa?

INICIADO: Miércoles 16 de enero del 2008, 14.33

FINALIZADO: 22 de febrero de 2008, 17.10


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**__: Todos los fic de Slam que escriba sobre esta pareja estarán dedicados en esencia a mi amiga de la infancia Anna Kyoyama. _

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic lo escribo sola, sin la ayuda de Anna. No tiene nada que ver con el Fic la Misión, me demoraré más en actualizar, debido a que me meto en otro fic sin tener los otros listos, espero que este resulte más corto que La Misión. Tendrá los mismos personajes pero en otros papeles.

**Nombre: **_**Adicto a tus besos**_

**Capítulo: 6 Decisiones**

Asuka había ido al departamento para tomar una ducha antes de encontrarse con quien había quedado. Esperaba que la morena tuviese más información que la que ella misma, realmente lo esperaba.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la Universidad, ahí habían quedado, iba atrasada un par de minutos así que Ren ya se encontraba en ese lugar. Después del saludo correspondiente ella le preguntó:

-. Y bien ¿qué me tienes?

-. Te sorprenderás, especialmente con el informe de Kaede Rukawa.

-. ¿A sí? – Le pagó lo correspondiente a la morena y ésta se largó satisfecha, había hecho su trabajo.

Asuka tomó la carpeta que tenía el nombre del chico y comenzó a hojearla, encontró cosas de su niñez que, realmente, no le sorprendió mucho, algunos datos – para ella – un poco irrelevantes, pero, llegando al final del reporte, algo llamó su atención, era un párrafo que narraba la mala estancia que tuvo en América.

-. Hanamichi… - nombró a su amigo con aprensión – él debe saber esto.

Seguía molesto con Asuka por haberse ido antes que él, sabía la razón por la cual lo había hecho – el reportaje es importante – se decía una y otra vez para convencerse, pero que rayos ¡Era SU tiempo de pasarla bien con su amiga! Era el poco tiempo que tenía para disfrutar algo con ella, pero bueno, pensándolo bien, había jugado con Rukawa y le había elogiado. Dio un par de vueltas antes de decidirse encaminar hacia el piso. Meditó unos momentos, le parecía que el zorro no había mejorado mucho estando en América, se atrevía a pensar que incluso su nivel de juego había bajado considerablemente, ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Qué hacia el Kitsune en Japón cuando tenía un maravilloso futuro al otro lado del océano, acaso había pasado algo que perjudicó su futuro allá? Intentaría averiguar sobre eso el domingo, sonrió, el domingo tenía una… ejem… "cita" con el moreno. Estaba bastante feliz.

Esto no estaba bien, se había sentido muy mal jugando baloncesto, sabía que estaba dando ni el diez por ciento de su capacidad. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por este bajo rendimiento. Así que en cuanto terminó de alistar sus cosas se fue dejando, sin muchas ganas, solo al pelirrojo. Se abofeteó mentalmente, había perdido una grandiosa oportunidad de entablar alguna conversación trivial con él, pero no, debido a lo encabronado que se encontraba tuvo que tomar sus cosas e irse.

Se odió más.

Sabía lo que había perdido debido a las drogas, sabía que la oportunidad que se le había presentado hace tiempo no se volvería a repetir, sabía que su sueño nunca se cumpliría. Pateó una piedra que se cruzó en su camino y la mandó a volar cuatro metros más lejos. Había veces que se arrepentía tanto de lo que había hecho, de lo bajo que llegó, todo por conseguir más.

No, no, no. Debía dejar de pensar de esa forma o caería, nuevamente, en un cuadro depresivo y él no quería eso, no ahora que tenía una mejor razón para querer abrir los ojos todos los días, más que sus estudios, más que el baloncesto, su motivación diaria era ver ese cabello rojizo sobresaltar entre la multitud, con eso él se daba por agradecido el resto del día.

Una imagen pasó como rayo en su cabeza. Parecía ser que el pelirrojo tenía pareja, aquella… colorina –le mandó una mirada glacial a un perrito que andaba por ahí cuando se acordó de ella-. Esa debía ser la tal Asuka, la que había estado preguntando por hana, la… la… la posible novia y dueña del corazón del monito pelirrojo, la que escuchaba sus penas, que le abrazaba en las noches, la que obtenía sus besos. Prefirió no seguir con la lista o el pobre perro que estaba frente a él realmente moriría, pero no por su mirada, si no, por sus propias manos.

Caminó tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a los bloques donde compartía piso con el doctorcillo ese, se preguntaba ¿Dónde trabaja Matt? Nunca le había dicho el nombre de la clínica donde trabajaba. Hincó los hombros mentalmente, ya le preguntaría. Antes de adentrarse a las escaleras una bicicleta le llamó poderosamente la atención se parecía mucho a la que le había visto usar a Hana el primer día que se lo encontró. "Deben existir un millón de estas mismas bicicletas" sin darle más importancia subió a su piso, malditos ascensores que se hallaban en reparaciones.

Hanamichi llegó al piso esperando encontrar a una Asuka absorta en su investigación, así que no se sorprendió de no verla en la cocina ni en el living, ni siquiera le preocupó lo silencioso que estaba todo. Golpeó la puerta de su amiga un par de veces para indicar que había llegado. Encendió el calefón y tomó una agradable ducha que su espalda agradecía.

Decirle o no decirle, he ahí el problema, la disyuntiva que le había tenido pensando desde el minuto que se enteró. Estaba sentada en la cama con una libreta a su lado junto a un bolígrafo - ambos intactos desde que lo sacara de su escritorio -, frente a ella se encontraba abierta la carpeta con los antecedentes de Rukawa Kaede ¿Qué hacer?

Sintió la puerta principal abrirse y con una agilidad que ni ella misma sabía que tenía, guardó – o más bien escondió – la carpeta, anotó un par de cosas en la libreta, algo que había recordado que tenía que hacer y esperó a ver qué hacía Hana. Escuchó los dos golpes a su puerta y cómo el pelirrojo entraba al baño. Bien, pensó, al menos tendría unos veinte minutos para tomar la decisión.

Rukawa entró a su cuarto luego de haber comido una cena que había preparado, extrañamente, Matt. Sí, extraño, por que el médico no debió haber regresado hasta bien entrada la noche.

-. ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó el rubio al verlo entrar, el moreno sólo le miró con duda – día largo y problemas con el director – Matt sonrió.

-. Bien – demoró en contestar.

-. Pues, hombre, por la cara que traes no muy bien – comentó mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá mientras dejaba un libro sobre sus piernas. - ¿Sucedió algo malo? – Rukawa sólo bufó y se encaminó al baño dispuesto para una ducha. Esto no estaba bien.

Hanamichi salió con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse con algo cómodo, algo que, en caso de dormirse, no le molestara en absoluto. Así que decidió por una remera holgada y un buzo.

Estaba decidido, le diría, no podía ocultarle el pasado de Rukawa, sí, ella lo sabía, era su deber como amiga el hacérselo saber. Sí tenía que hacerlo, así que tomando aire profundamente para infundirse algo valor, se puso unas pantuflas y se dispuso a ir, pero cuando lo vio en la cocina, sentado con una taza de café caliente en su mano su mirada perdida en no-sabe-qué-lugar y esa sonrisa boba en su rostro no tuvo corazón para hacerlo, era la primera vez que lo veía así de feliz, especialmente en esta fecha, y sabía cual era la razón: ese zorro con pasado de drogo. No, simplemente no podía, no podía ser la causante que la sonrisa que ahora tenía se esfumara, además – pensándolo mejor – era algo demasiado personal para ser ella quien se lo dijese, siempre podía esperar que Rukawa se lo comunicara, no es que tuviesen mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pensó, llevan tan sólo una semana de haberse reencontrado, siempre podía hacerlo el domingo.

-. "Claro, Asuka, como si tu te hubieses encontrado con alguien que no ves hace mucho tiempo y lo primero que haces es contarle sobre tu pasado… mmm… oscuro" – se abofeteó mentalmente, no, esto era un tema que el moreno debía tratar si se sentía seguro – "Y si acepta a Hana más vale que lo trate, no aceptaré que Sakuragi ande con mentirosos" – tomó asiento al lado de su amigo y sonrió con cariño - ¿cómo estuvo? – Rió un poco cuando sintió a Hanamichi dar un bote en su silla – lo siento.

-. ¿Qué sientes, exactamente, el darme un susto o por abandonarme? – le preguntó después de serenarse y tomar un sorbo de su café.

-. No te enojes conmigo por eso, vi la perfecta oportunidad para que ustedes estrecharan lazos, además, dime si no lo pasaste bien, si los ojos te brillaron de tan sólo verlo – largo una pequeña risa al ver el sonrojo que cubrían las mejillas de su amigo -, y la sonrisa boba esa, sí exactamente la misma que estás poniendo, uff… mejor dejarlos solos.

-. Pues yo te dejaré sola con Satoshi la próxima vez que lo veamos, a ver si te gusta – tomó otro sorbo de café, luego la boba sonrisa seguía ahí - ¿Caliento lo que quedó del almuerzo o te irás a dormir?

-. Creo tener energía suficiente para acompañarte a cenar – ambos se pusieron a preparar las cosas de la cena, mientras Hana calentaba la comida, Asuka colocaba los cubiertos - ¿Cómo vas con lo de mañana?

-. Pues, sí…

-. Rukawa… - habló Matthew desde el otro lado de la puerta – sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad? – sólo obtuvo silencio desde el interior - ¿Cenarás conmigo o te dejo el plato en el horno? – escuchó un bufido y luego pasos, él se fue hacia la cocina para servir los platos.

Rukawa estaba pensando sobre lo que había sucedido en la tarde, repetía sus pensamientos sin llegar a nada claro, tal vez, sería mejor, confiar sus dudas a aquel médico que tantas otras veces le había escuchado.

-. Me alegro que me acompañes en la comida – Black estaba sirviéndose la cena - ¿me contarás lo que te sucede?

-. Es algo – suspiró – complicado… - tomó asiento y comenzó a comer, definitivamente Matt debía cocinar más a menudo. – Es… es sobre mi rendimiento en el juego

-. ¿Eso nada más? – Rukawa le miró de esa forma que indicaba que sus palabras llevaban un mensaje oculto – Dime

-. Hoy fui a practicar en la cancha.

-. "¿Qué cancha? Cancha… cancha… aaa!! Ya sé" y?

-. Y me encontré con el Do'aho – ahora Matt puso mucha más atención – jugando con una chica – remarcó la última palabra, antes que el rubio pudiese comentar algo sobre eso, Kaede continuó -, nos pusimos a jugar entre los dos y… me di cuenta… que he bajado mi rendimiento, mucho.

-. A lo mejor Sakuragi se haya superado y mejorado en este tiempo, no es poco, Kaede.

-. Tiene una lesión en la espalda, eso impide el exceso de movimiento y esfuerzo ¿No? – contrarrestó el moreno, Black sonrió, parecía ser que el moreno si lo escuchaba después de todo.

-. Depende de la lesión – recibió una mirada de furia.

-. No es el punto, el punto es que YO he disminuido mi capacidad de juego.

-. Se debe a la falta de práctica que has tenido, más todo lo que ha ocurrido en tu cuerpo, es normal, de hecho sería muy extraño que no lo sufrieras.

-. Si lo sabías ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-. Porque lo que a ti te sucede no es sólo eso, si bien lo que te sucedió, y aún sucede, hace que bajes tu rendimiento, no es suficiente para que exista un problema. Lo que te está pasando es falta de motivación.

-. El baloncesto es mi vida.

-. Eso era antes, ahora no. Resulta que en este momento le tienes miedo a jugar bien, por que tu cerebro está relacionando el éxito con una recaída. Tomate el día de mañana para pensar aquello, busca otro sueño, ya lo hemos conversado – tomó los platos y los llevó a la cocina -. ¿Qué te molesta de la jovencita? – Rukawa lo fulminó con la mirada.

-. Todo… - Tomándose un café comenzó a narrarle todo lo que le molestaba de ella en ese poco tiempo que la vio.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban con ponerse a llover en cualquier momento, por eso mucha gente iba con chaqueta puesta y un paraguas bajo el brazo, otros transeúntes simplemente se apuraban con llegar a su destino y tener un techo que los cubriera en el momento que el agua comenzara a caer.

Hanamichi estaba sentado en Danny's esperando por sus excompañeros mientras preparaba las preguntas a hacer, quería demorar poco en ellas para luego conversar de nada en especial y disfrutar esa tarde con sus amigos.

No pasó mucho para que Mitsui y Kogure llegaran y menos de un minuto para que Ayako y Miyagi se les unieran. Todos pidieron algo caliente para tomar y sentirse cómodos antes de empezar con las entrevistas. Uno a uno, fueron comentando sus experiencias referentes al Campeonato Nacional Ínter Escolar de Baloncesto. ¿Cómo lo sintieron, cómo se entrenaban personalmente, cuál era su meta, a qué le temían? Todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas entre bromas y seriedad. Él sonrió, se notaba que sus amigos habían crecido, igual que él.

-. ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Rukawa ahora? – preguntó al aire la única chica de ese extraño grupo después de una corta charla sobre recuerdos del equipo.

-. Pues está estudiando traducción – respondió el pelirrojo a la vez que terminaba de anotar una respuesta en su libreta, los otros cuatro le quedaron mirando.

-. ¿Cómo lo sabes? – está vez fue Mitsui.

-. Por que me lo he encontrado en el campus – en ese exacto momento se dio cuenta que sus amigos no sabían nada sobre el regreso del Kitsune.

-. ¿Está acá?

-. Si no, no hubiese dicho que se lo encontró, ¿no crees? – le respondió la chica a Kogure. - ¿Desde cuando?

-. Me lo encontré por primera vez hace unos días, y desde ahí han sido encuentros ocasionales, sin importancia – contestó sakuragi sin mencionar que unos de esos encuentros había sido el día anterior, o que al día siguiente se encontraría con él en ese exacto lugar y "olvidó" mencionar aquel incidente de la escalera, donde el zorro terminó desmayado en sus brazos. Varios encuentros para una semana, se dio cuenta extrañado.

-. Pero sabes qué es lo que estudia, así que yo supongo que han hablado – comentó Mitsui. Ayako y Miyagi sabían lo que su amigo había pasado y sospechaban sobre el sentimiento que guardaba él hacia el zorro, así que estaban muy atentos a sus respuestas.

-. Hemos cruzado algunas palabras.

-. ¿Sin golpes? Eso es un Milagro – esta vez fue el turno de hablar del moreno. Recibió una mala mirada de su esposa.

-. Hemos crecido – fue toda su respuesta.

-. ¿Te ha dicho por qué volvió? – preguntó el cuatro ojos. El interrogado negó haciendo saber que él también se lo preguntaba.

Así pasó la tarde, en medio de una carcajada del grupo el cielo no soportó más y comenzó a llover con fuerza.

-. Ya es hora – Kogure se levantó y comenzó a despedirse de los tres que se quedaban – si ves a Rukawa mándale saludos.

-. Sí, tal vez un día de estos podríamos juntarnos para jugar. – de esta forma Kogure y Mitsui se fueron dejando al matrimonio y a Hana en la mesa conversando sobre nada en particular.

Mientras Sakuragi estaba efectuando la entrevista a sus amigos, Asuka había decidido que ese era el día y momento exacto para avanzar más en su investigación adentrándose en un mundo peligroso y del cual le sería muy difícil salir ilesa.

Se acercó con normalidad a la facultad y subió al baño de mujeres donde encontró dos chicas pálidas haciendo que las ojeras que tenían resaltasen aún más.

-. La vida es dulce ¿No te parece? – preguntó, como se había acordado anteriormente, la chica más alejada a ella.

-. Y muy corta, he de agregar – respondió la colorina. Ése era el saludo clave que indicaba la razón de su visita.

-. ¿Insoportable? – cuestionó la otra chica refiriéndose a su pierna mientras le rodeaba.

-. No sabes cuanto… - sonrió, todo iba a de maravillas.

Continuará

Nunca dejo botado las historias que empiezo… ahora que algunas estén detenidas es por otro asunto – algunas simplemente por que se me fue la idea principal o no me gustaba como estaba quedando y está en proceso de reconstrucción.

Decidí dejar el domingo para el otro cap, va a ser un cap corto por lo que yo creo que no demoraré mucho, si tal vez sea corto pero importante, se contará mucho del pasado de nuestros protagonistas más la Cita, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, la verdad es que cuando empiezo a escribir este fic nunca me demoro tanto como el otro, creo que el otro, aunque no lo crean, es bastante complicado XDDD.

Nos vemos (8 hojas escritas yuju!!)

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. Alias Mito .

INICIDADO: Jueves 31 de Julio del 2008, 2.27

FINALIZADO: Miércoles 6 de Agosto de 2008, 18.55


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic de: **Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

** Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a… 

**_Dedicado:_**_ Todos los fic de Slam que escriba sobre esta pareja estarán dedicados en esencia a mi amiga de la infancia Anna Kyoyama. _

** Notas de Autor:** Este fic lo escribo sola, sin la ayuda de Anna. No tiene nada que ver con el Fic la Misión, me demoraré más en actualizar, debido a que me meto en otro fic sin tener los otros listos, espero que este resulte más corto que La Misión. Tendrá los mismos personajes pero en otros papeles.

**Nombre: _Adicto a tus besos_**

**Capítulo: 7 Segunda Paso "La cita"**

Mientras Sakuragi estaba efectuando la entrevista a sus amigos, Asuka había decidido que ese era el día y momento exacto para avanzar más en su investigación adentrándose en un mundo peligroso y del cual le sería muy difícil salir ilesa.

Se acercó con normalidad a la facultad y subió al baño de mujeres donde encontró dos chicas pálidas haciendo que las ojeras que tenían resaltasen aún más.

-. La vida es dulce ¿No te parece? – preguntó, como se había acordado anteriormente, la chica más alejada a ella.

-. Y muy corta, he de agregar – respondió la colorina. Ése era el saludo clave que indicaba la razón de su visita.

-. ¿Insoportable? – cuestionó la otra chica refiriéndose a su pierna mientras le rodeaba.

-. No sabes cuanto… - sonrió, todo iba a de maravillas.

Abrió los ojos sin saber cómo era que había llegado a su cama. Vagos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, pero ni uno le explicaba cómo había terminado ahí. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le inundó en cuanto quiso abrir sus ojos, los rayos de sol se colaban por la cortina. Hoy era domingo.

Hanamichi se encontraba preparando el desayuno, inexplicablemente se había despertado alrededor de las nueve de la mañana sin poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo.Había escuchado el momento en que llegó su compañera al piso - negó con la cabeza - era una experiencia que esperaba no volver a repetir. Realmente él desaprobaba las acciones de su amiga, se estaba metiendo en un mundo demasiado peligroso, él lo conocía, no por experiencia propia, pero en estos años que él llevaba viviendo tuvo muchos conocidos que cayeron en el vicio transformándolos completamente, de ser niños o jóvenes aceptables - que no eran ni extremadamente buenos ni muy malos - pasaron a ser delincuentes juveniles incluyéndolo a él en todos los delitos que ellos cometían, varias veces tuvo que testificar en contra de los que alguna vez llamó amigos, otras más sus padres tuvieron que pagar la fianza para sacarlo de prisión por estar en el momento y lugar equivocado - sacudió más fuerte su cabeza -. No, no era el momento de pensar en eso, no hoy que tenía que ir a entrevistar al moreno.

El moreno despertó con el rico olor de unas tostadas recién hechas, al parecer su compañero de piso se había levantado de buen ánimo o bien no había dormido nada colocándose al día de los cientos de casos que tenía que atender. Al levantarse abrió la ventana dejando entrar un poco de aire matutino al lugar, se animó un poco al ver el sol en el cielo y no esas nubes grises que se descargaron ayer, un poco de humedad no era lo mismo que una torrencial lluvia.

Tomó una ducha corta mientras revisaba mentalmente su guardarropa - no es que fuera vanidoso, pero quería lucir bien para Hana - decidió por una remera negra y unos jeans azules simples, tal vez algún abrigo para el frío. Bañado y vestido llegó a la cocina donde le esperaba un suculento desayuno, se lo comió con un entusiasmo poco visto en él. -. Parece que lo quieres conquistar cueste lo que cueste - le comentó antes de dejar los platos en el fregadero

-. Volveré tarde, no me esperes y - se detuvo cuando estuvo a su lado - _cuidate. _- Rukawa no pudo dejar de sonrojarse al comprender el doble sentido de esa frase. Después que le respondiera con un escueto "Hn" el rubio marchó a su trabajo. Llevando la taza de café - y el rubor aún cubriéndole el rostro - a su boca se preguntaba si era posible llegar a tanto hoy...

Con pereza se levantó de su cama sintiendo como el mundo le daba vueltas. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea comenzar de esa manera, con una lentitud sorprendente llegó a la puerta de su habitación, pero no le quedaba de otra, si hubiese rechazado lo más probable es que la atraparían y ahí, realmente, ardería el infierno para ella. A medida que fue caminando a una cocina vacía - Hanamichi ya se había ido - fue recordando de a poco todo lo que había pasado.

El primero en llegar fue el moreno, quien se sentó en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza el mensaje de Matt. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando divisó una cabellera roja acercarse, vio la hora en el reloj del local y se sorprendió, marcaba las 11.35.

Cuando lo vio ahí sentado se preguntó si acaso seguía durmiendo, es que la imagen que contemplaba era, realmente, de ensueño. Estaba el kitsune sentado mirando por la ventana, indiferente al mundo, siendo bañado por los rayos de sol, que pronto estaría en lo más alto del cielo a medio cubrir por unas nubes grises, vistiendo con una ropa que - Hana tuvo que golpearse disimuladamente para comprobar que estaba despierto - le quedaba de muerte, realmente estaba _guapo_.

-. Oe, Kitsune, qué ocurrió ¿Te caíste de la cama? - preguntó divertido mientras tomaba asiento.

-. Do'aho - fue todo lo que dijo a modo de saludo.

-. ¿No crees que es un tanto, no sé, temprano? - sacó su libreta y un lápiz.

-. Si quieres me voy y vuelvo en media hora - le mandó una mirada cargada de... algo, Hanamichi no supe identificar qué.

-. ¡No! Digo, no. Entre más luego empezamos más pronto terminamos, ¿no? - largó una risa nerviosa, por su lado, Rukawa, sentía un pequeño apretón en su pecho. Eso había dolido.

-. Hn...

-. Lo digo, por que sonaba a que tenías algo más importante que hacer hoy - dando un suspiro, Hana recompuso su sonrisa - Déjame hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones a las preguntas y empezamos.

En el tiempo que Hana hacía los arreglos, Kaede comenzó a mirarlo y no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo en su cuerpo al verlo ahí, tan concentrado, escribiendo quién-sabe-qué-cosa, mientras fruncía el ceño y tachaba lo anteriormente escrito, era un mezcla perfecta entre ternura y sensualidad. Desvió rápidamente la mirada antes que el pelirrojo le viera.

-. Oe, puedes pedir algo para tomar o comer mientras esperas - Kaede sonrió para sus adentros, su Hana estaba siendo atento con él.

-. Estoy bien - respondió recordando el desayuno que había preparado su compañero de piso.

-. Si te preocupas por la cuenta, no hay problema, yo pago - El zorro no pudo evitar mandarle un mirada fría, eso había herido su orgullo -. No era para que me miraras así, sólo estaba siendo amable, Kitsune - aunque su voz ya no tenía ni una pizca de amabilidad.

-. Hn...

Pasaron otros cinco minutos en silencio, Hana había pedido un café para tomar, mientras que el moreno se había animado con un té con leche - el café sólo lo dejaba para las mañanas o las noches de estudio -.

-. Empecemos, si hay alguna pregunta que te incomode, no dudes en decírmelo ¿bueno? - recibió un asentimiento por parte del zorro - Las preguntas van a estar dirigidas en mayor parte hacia nuestro primer año en Shohoku, centrada en la época de Las Nacionales - el ojiazul le observaba, se veía tan bien así de concentrado. Las primeras preguntas fueron fáciles de contestar, según Rukawa, pero Hanamichi se estaba desesperando con las respuestas tan... minúsculas que estaba recibiendo - ¿Cómo le hicieron para llegar a las finales?

-. Entrenando - se fijó en que el pelirrojo ahora cargaba más el lápiz para escribir.

-. ¿Cómo entrenaban? - Estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

-. Teniendo partidos entre nosotros... - él se estaba divirtiendo.

-. Oe, Kitsune, mi calificiación depende de ti, así que espero que empieces a ser más elocuente. - esperó a ver si tenía alguna reacción, un par de palabras provinientes de él, pero...

-. Hn... - Su cabeza se estrelló contra la mesa haciendo rebotar las tazas que se encontraban sobre ésta. Kaede se permitió dar una risa leve - Do'aho.

-. ¿Tu ríes? - preguntó asombrado al escucharlo, por respuesta sólo recibió una mirada glacial - ¿A qué le temías durante ese proceso?

Rukawa se quedó serio de repente, pensando la respuesta, se dio cuenta que los temores que en ese entonces sentía eran muy similares de los que tenía ahora, pero ahora tenía miedo sólo a una cosa: Recaer.

-. Al fracaso, a no ser el mejor de todos - se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar -, a defraudar a mi equipo, no ser de ayuda, a no dar el ciento por ciento. Hanamichi no sabía por qué estaba más asombrado, por que coincidían sus temores o la gran cantidad de palabras dichas por el moreno.

-. ¿No vas a anotarlo? - se puso ligeramente nervioso al sentir la mirada de Sakuragi sobre sí.

-. Claro, claro... - empezó a mover el lápiz rápidamente.

-. Do'aho - se fijó en el reloj de la tienda y se sorprendió al ver que habían transcurrido una hora y media, según él sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos.

-. ¿Hm? - siguió la mirada del zorro, cayendo en cuenta de la hora - ¿Te apetece comer algo antes de seguir?

-. Tu pagas, Do'aho - el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa antes de llamar a uno de los jóvenes que atendían.

-. Puedes traernos una hamburguesa sin queso, papas y un refresco, ¿qué vas a pedir? - se dirigió al moreno.

-. Lo mismo.

-. Está bien, en unos minutos estará listo - con una sonrisa el joven desapareció, la pareja llevaba ahí bastante rato y parecía que se iban a quedar más.

Hanamichi guardó sus cosas en el bolso que traía para que no se ensuciaran con la comida. Sonrió, esto estaba a milímetros de convertirse en una verdadera cita. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que la comida llegó.

-. Debe ser extraño para ti esto - Kaede le miró -, comer comida americana en Japón, bueno, no es como si no hubieses comido comida japonesa en América.

-. Sólo una vez - hincó los hombros - no era lo mismo, le faltaba sabor a algo.

-. ¿Casa, tal vez?

-. Puede ser - tomó una papa, la untó en salsa y se la echó a la boca. Pronto comenzaron una amena plática, bueno dentro de los pequeños comentarios de Rukawa. Pequeños, pero valiosos para el pelirrojo.

-. ¿Cómo son allá? -. Muy... comerciales. -. Y ¿extrañaste Japón?

-. Sólo a algunas personas - le dedicó una mirada logrando que Sakuragi se ruborizara un poco, sólo un poco.

-. Mm - tomó un poco de su refresco intentando calmar su cuerpo. - ¿son muy diferentes?

-. Son más interesados - Con un "ams" de Hana volvieron al mutismo concentrándose cada uno en su comida. Después de unos minutos,

Hana había terminado con su comida y ahora esperaba a que Kaede terminara con la suya, por mientras había pedido otro café. Llevaba tres café al día, podría ser por los nervios o por que se estaba siendo adicto - peligroso, pensó él -, no tomaría más hasta tres días más, cuando toda la cafeína hubiese salido de su cuerpo, uff esta noche no podría dormir. Elevó la mirada sólo para ver a Rukawa terminar con su hamburguesa, un poco de salsa había quedado en la comisura de sus labios, se veía muy gracioso - y a la vez muy sensual - el pelirrojo largó la risa.

-. ¿De qué te ríes, Do'aho?

-. Es que... tienes salsa... - intentó controlar la risa, pero es que se veía muy gracioso, además el moreno nunca le atinaba al lugar, así que tomando una servilleta se acercó para limpiarle, al percatarse ambos de la cercanía, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas y rápidamente se acomodaron en sus puestos - te... - carraspeó un poco - ¿Te parece si volvemos al trabajo? - tomó el silencio como un sí.

Las preguntas pronto salieron con normalidad y las respuestas con fluidez, volviendo al ambiente de antes, ambos se estaban divirtiendo. -. Dime, Kitsune, si tenías un futuro tan prometedor allá, por qué volviste - sí, él ya se esperaba esa pregunta, pero que la esperase no significa que estuviera preparado para responderla.

-. Hubo... problemas con el equipo, además tuve una lesión que me impidió jugar por un buen tiempo, por lo que "Junto a otros factores" - pensó - me hicieron ir perdiendo capacidad, pronto me vi en la banca, y si no jugaba perdía la beca, por lo que aquí estoy.

-. Eso es una injusticia - vociferó Hanamichi, luego de unos minutos en el que alegara contra los "malditos americanos" agregó - y ¿estuviste solo todo el tiempo? - era pregunta que según su respuesta daría o no esperanzas para él.

-. No - Hana sintió un duro golpe en su estómago -, un amigo estuvo conmigo gran parte del tiempo - "sólo un amigo, bien... nada de novias ni encontrones con otros... bien" pensaba más alegre -, se podría decir que gracias a él estoy acá "de muchas maneras hay que agradecerle a ese rubio"

-. ¿Cómo se llama? "Nota: agradecer al amigo de Rukawa por traérmelo de vuelta"

-. ¿Quién?

-. Pues tu amigo, ¿no? Ni que hubieses estado hablando de la florista.

-. Matt... Matthew... Black - Hana se quedó mirando su libreta harto rato, hasta que miró al moreno y le tendió tanto el lápiz como la libreta.

-. Do'aho - tomó ambas cosas y escribió con caligrafía legible el nombre del médico.

-. Perdón por no saber escribir en Romaji, oh! gran señor yo-he-estado-en-America-así-que-lo-sé-todo.

Pasó otra buena cantidad de minutos y ya la entrevista había terminado, ahora compartían un pequeño postre, en eso llegó el joven que les había estado atendiendo durante todo el día.

-. Disculpen, jóvenes, pero ya vamos a cerrar - ambos se dieron cuenta en la hora, no pudieron evitar su sorpresa, 16.45.

-. Claro, claro. Vamos, Kitsune, acompáñame a la caja. - Luego de que Hana pagara el consumo, ambos salieron y caminaron un poco. - Debo ir a comprar unas cosas, así que aquí nos separamos.

-. Hn... - Hana puso los ojos en blanco.

-. En contra de todo pronóstico, fue divertido pasar la tarde contigo, zorro. Espero nos veamos mañana en algún momento. - así sin más Hana partió a comprar las cosas que le faltaban, dejando a un soñador Kaede encaminarse a su piso.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar cargando una bolsa de materiales, pensaba en las palabras dichas por Kaede. Realmente había encontrado injusto que por una lesión hubiesen expulsado al moreno de la Universidad, de seguro había algo oculto ahí. Lesiones, pensó, recordar que la suya casi le cuesta el volver a caminar aún lo perturba, habían sido tres meses de duro trabajo en la rehabilitación, según los médicos tendría que caminar con bastón para siempre - se imaginaba como su compañera, una sonrisa apareció -, después que no podría jugar nunca más no importase qué, sólo su madre tuve fe en él, su madre y Yohei, ellos le daban ánimo para seguir adelante, para superarse, para volver al nivel de antes. Cuando se enteró que no podría competir no hizo caso, si había podido hacer todo lo que los anteriores médicos le habían dicho que no haría ¿por qué esta vez no podrían volver a equivocarse? Lamentablemente fue él quien se equivocó, en un partido contra Kainan su espalda dolió horrores y tuvo que creerlo. Luego se enteró de la enfermedad de su madre lo que haría centrarse en ella y olvidar el baloncesto por un buen tiempo.

Suspiró, ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su piso y se extrañó de escucharlo tan silencioso si se supone que Asuka estaría en el interior. Fue a su cuarto y la encontró ahí, escondida entre las tapas con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-. Eso te pasa por meterte y fumar esa tontera.

-. Hana, querido - su voz sonó demasiado amable - ¡Cierra la maldita puerta!

Haciendo caso, Hana se dirigió hasta su cuarto y ahí se tumbó en la cama con esa boba sonrisa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Había sido un gran día.

Dos personas, esa noche, durmieron con placenteras sonrisas mientras soñaban con el otro.

Continuará

Romaji: es el japonés escrito con nuestro abecedario o en otras palabras ES NUESTRO ABECEDARIO

Se explica un poco más el por qué del desagrado de Hana hacia los drogos. Ah... en este capítulo Rukawa no pudo evitar hartas cosas... son muy lindos ambos jijiji

Algo del pasado de Hana... sí hay mucho oculto, kae no se lo contó, esperará el mejor momento para decírselo, espero que les haya gustado Este es un regalo por mi próximo cumple (el 16, pasando el dato XDD) que estén bien!!

Se despide: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. Alias Mito

INICIDADO: Martes 5 de Agosto del 2008, 13.26  
FINALIZADO: Domingo 10 de Agosto del 2008, 17.41


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic de: **Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado:**__ Todos los fic de Slam que escriba sobre esta pareja estarán dedicados en esencia a mi amiga de la infancia Anna Kyoyama. **Hoy es un día especial, pkhoy, hace 19 años atrás, nacio una gran amiga, así que Yurin, esto va para ti ^^**_

**Notas de Autor:** Este fic lo escribo sola, sin la ayuda de Anna. No tiene nada que ver con el Fic la Misión, me demoraré más en actualizar, debido a que me meto en otro fic sin tener los otros listos, espero que este resulte más corto que La Misión. Tendrá los mismos personajes pero en otros papeles.

**Nombre: **_**Adicto a tus besos**_

**Capítulo: 8 Cayendo Bajo**

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar cargando una bolsa de materiales, pensaba en las palabras dichas por Kaede. Realmente había encontrado injusto que por una lesión hubiesen expulsado al moreno de la Universidad, de seguro había algo oculto ahí. Lesiones, pensó, recordar que la suya casi le cuesta el volver a caminar aún lo perturba, habían sido tres meses de duro trabajo en la rehabilitación, según los médicos tendría que caminar con bastón para siempre - se imaginaba como su compañera, una sonrisa apareció -, después que no podría jugar nunca más no importase qué, sólo su madre tuve fe en él, su madre y Yohei, ellos le daban ánimo para seguir adelante, para superarse, para volver al nivel de antes. Cuando se enteró que no podría competir no hizo caso, si había podido hacer todo lo que los anteriores médicos le habían dicho que no haría ¿por qué esta vez no podrían volver a equivocarse? Lamentablemente fue él quien se equivocó, en un partido contra Kainan su espalda dolió horrores y tuvo que creerlo. Luego se enteró de la enfermedad de su madre lo que haría centrarse en ella y olvidar el baloncesto por un buen tiempo.

Suspiró, ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su piso y se extrañó de escucharlo tan silencioso si se supone que Asuka estaría en el interior. Fue a su cuarto y la encontró ahí, escondida entre las tapas con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-. Eso te pasa por meterte y fumar esa tontera.

-. Hana, querido - su voz sonó demasiado amable - ¡Cierra la maldita puerta!

Haciendo caso, Hana se dirigió hasta su cuarto y ahí se tumbó en la cama con esa boba sonrisa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Había sido un gran día.

Dos personas, esa noche, durmieron con placenteras sonrisas mientras soñaban con el otro.

Ha pasado una semana desde la entrevista entre Hanamichi y Rukawa, se han encontrado, por lo menos, unas cuatro veces en esos cinco días de clases - un "hola, ¿cómo estás" es todo lo que han alcanzado a intercambiar -, encuentros que le ayudaron a soportar los difíciles momentos que vivían ambos con sus compañeros, especialmente Hana que debía soportar a una irrascible Asuka y sus voladuras antes de ir al departamento, que para lo único que lo usaba era para dormir y darse una ducha, el pelirrojo estaba preocupado, su amiga había comenzado a faltar a clases y ha bajar el promedio de sus notas.

Por su lado, Rukawa, ha tenido que aguantar a un taciturno Matt, ya que ha pasado las noches en vela haciendo un segumientos clínico a sus pacientes, algunos con un historial más largo que el de toda su clase junta - eso apreciaba Kaede -, y el tenerlo con sueño no era algo que una persona en su sano juicio deseaba conocer, digamos que se colocaba... bipolar.

Hoy es lunes, nuevamente, Sakuragi no ha tenido un buen fin de semana, entre estudiando y cuidando de Asuka, no es mucho lo que ha podido descansar. Está feliz, por haber podido avanzar en su reportaje y ya tiene la estructura, sólo faltaban algunos detalles y redactar mejor, entrevistó a uno de los mejores entrenadores de la ciudad y obtuvo resultado satisfacientes.

Es hora de almuerzo y entra en la cafetería con una ojeras marcando sus ojos, mira al interior y ve a Yohei solo sentado en la mesa de siempre, mientras Haruko está con sus amigas riéndose como enferma, ambos le saludan, él a ambos le responde; deja sus cosas en la mesa donde se encuentra Mito y va en busca de su almuerzo donde Mamá, quien le mira con preocupación tanto por él como la chica, entregándole su bandeja con comida.

-. Me preocupa mi chiquilla, muchacho - le dice con cara de pena - sé que es por su trabajo, pero creo que se le está saliendo de las manos.

-. Somos dos, mamá, pero no quiere escuchar razones - ambos lanzaron un suspiro al aire.

-. Y si se lo pides al niño, muchacho, ella ya ni viene por acá, no la he visto - se lamentó la señora mirando con ojos lastimeros, Hanamichi se abstuvo de comentar que si él no viviese con Asuka, tampoco la vería ya que ni por las clases se aparecía.

-. Haré lo que pueda - le sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a la anciana mujer.

Con su bandeja se encaminó hacia Yohei que le esperaba con un claro signo de interrogación en su rostro, el pelirrojo simplemente negó con la cabeza y con poco entusiasmo le contó todo lo que sucedía a su amigo, cosas que había mantenido ocultas debido a que el moreno había terminado con su novia una semana antes, un término algo fuerte, con muchas palabras hirientes de por medio. Cuando terminó su relato no se sabría deicr cúal de los dos tenía más cara de angustia que el otro, Mito no sabía que decirle a su amigo, aún no creía que Asuka, siendo una joven tan alegre - según él -, terminara sucumbiendo a las drogas.

Hanamichi esperó todo el día para encontrarse con Rukawa, Satoshi o Asuka, pero pareciera que a los tres se los hubiera tragado la tierra, al menos a los dos primeros, pues no los vio hasta que llegó el miércoles.

Rukawa había comenzado los entrenamientos de baloncesto y a pesar que la primera semana la soportó muy bien, esta segunda pareciera que la energía se le estaba agotando, debido al mal estado físico que se encontraba su cuerpo, debía exigirse el doble o hasta el triple más que sus compañeros para que no se notase su deficiencia, sin darse cuenta empezó a llevar el mismo ritmo que en la secundaria, llegaba temprano al gimnasio y entrenaba, por las tardes era el primero en llegar y el último en irse, el entrenador estaba más que satisfecho por su preocupación y desempeño, por eso le había dado, en vez de una - lo normal que se le daban a los jugadores -, dos entradas para el partido de dos semanas más; era por todo esto que estaba más que cansado y una de las razones por la cual no había coincidido con el pelirrojo - cosa que lo tenía muy desanimado -.

El miércoles entró a la cafetería a buscar algo para comer, se le había quedado el almuerzo en la casa y, realmente, necesitaba esa comida para rendir hasta la tarde.

-. Hoy hay un especial de pastas - le dijo la cajera, el zorro sacó el dinero que necesitaba para comprar el plato. Pagó y tomó una bandeja.

-. ¡Cariño! - levantó la vista para encontrarse a la cocinera - tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo te ha ido? - Kaede simplemente asintió, un gesto que significaba que le había ido bien. - me alegro. No te desaparezcas, cariño - el tono con que se lo había dicho estaba cargado de nostalgia y angustia. Fue ese momento que decidió Sakuragi aparecer tras la puerta - ¡Muchacho! - gritó la señora al ver al pelirrojo, Rukawa dio un pequeño salto por el potente grito de la señora, no pudo evitar mirar el dirección que "Mamá" miraba y saludaba.

-. Do'aho

-. Ey! Kitsune como estás? - llegó el pelirrojo a su lado y le saludó con un efusivo golpe en la espalda que casi hace que se le cayera la bandeja con su preciada comida, pagó y cogió la bandeja que Mamá siempre guardaba para él.

-. Bien... - respondió él tomando la suya y caminando hacia una mesa vacía. Cuando se sentó se dio cuenta que el monito le había seguido.

-. ¿No te molesta que coma contigo, verdad?

-. "¿Molestarme? está de broma ¿verdad?" - el moreno sólo negó con la cabeza.

Fue un almuerzo tranquilo, ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación que lejos estaba de ser como las primeras, era bastante distendida y, apesar de los insultos - Do'aho y Kitsune, que muchas veces llegaban a sonar hasta cariñosos - fue muy civilizada.

-. HANAMICHI SAKURAGI!!!! - el grito se escuchó por toda la cafetería, todos voltearon hacia la entrada del lugar, ahí estaba Asuka, más pálida y con una ojeras que comenzaban a marcarse bajo sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban irritados - ¡Dámelos! - ordenó, tambaleándose mientras caminaba en su dirección.

-. No sé de qué estás hablando - respondió con indiferencia a la vez que se llevaba una cucharada de su postre a la boca, cuando la chica estuvo a su lado. Sintió como la respiración de la pelirroja se alteraba aún más. Las manos de la chica se estrellaron en la mesa con un fuerte golpe haciendo dar un bote tanto a Rukawa, quien veía todo el espectáculo con ojos interrogantes, como a Sakuragi, quien no quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

-. No te hagas el idiota, sé que tu las tienes ¡¡¡DÁMELAS!!! - gritó histérica la chica.

-. Este no es lugar para hacer una escena de enamorados - comentó Satoshi al ver el escándalo que estaba provocando la chiquilla.

-. ¡No te metas! - le gritó mientras le daba un fuerte empujón para que se alejara de ella - ¡Dámelas, Hanamichi, o te juro que...!

-. Me juras que... qué me harás - le preguntó poniéndose de pie, de uno de los bolsillos de su bolso sacó un frasquito lleno de pastillas, aquellas que Asuka le estaba exigiendo.

- Son mías!! - intentó arrebatárselas, pero al ser Hana mucho más alto que la chica no tuvo problemas en esquivarla.

-. Si tanto las quieres, ahí las tienes - Dejó caer el frasquito con la tapa suelta, logrando, que al golpear el suelo, gran parte de su contenido se esparza por éste. Asuka, en un acto de desesperación, se hincó tratando de salvar tantas pastillas como pudiese, echándolas al frasco de nueva cuenta sin importarle que éstas hubiesen tocado el sucio suelo de la cafetería.

Hanamichi se sentó con un gesto abatido, Rukawa no podía creer que esa chica estuviera haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él hace un par de meses allá en América.

-. Tu novia tiene un problema - casi susurró cuando la muchacha ya se había ido.

-. ¡No me digas, Kitsune! - respondió alterado y con claro sarcasmo, luego suspiró, intentando relajarse - Disculpa y no es mi novia - dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre él.

-. ¿Terminaron? - se atrevió a preguntar con un valor sacado de él-no-sabe-dónde.

-. Nunca fue mi novia - Se pasó una mano por su cabello, miró su bandeja y la alejó con gesto de desagrado - sólo una amiga con la que vivo... - No vieron salir al peliazul tras la muchacha.

-. Mmm - metió una de sus manos al bolsillo y apretó con fuerza una de las entradas que el entrenador les había entregado para el partido de dos semanas más en el gimnasio de la Universidad, no sabía si era buen momento para entregársela al pelirrojo, volvió su mano a la mesa, esperando tener otra oportunidad para dársela.

-. ¡No me sigas! - gritó al pelirroja al chico que estaba tras sus pasos.

-. Estás cometiendo un gran error - le dijo tomándole un hombro para detener su andanza, pero fue un gran error de su parte, pues no vio cómo ni cuándo Asuka se volteó y asestó un certero, y fuerte, golpe en todo su estómago.

-. NO-ME-TOQUES - dejó al chico arrodillado sujetándose la zona del impacto, tratando de conseguir algo de aire.

Llegó la noche y Hanamichi llegó a su departamento luego de haber ayudado a un simpático rubio a cargar un par de bolsas hasta su departamento - dos pisos más abajo -, debido a que los ascensores aún estaban en arreglo y parecía que tenían para, al menos, un mes más. Tocó la puerta de su compañera para avisarle que había llegado, pero como ya se le hacía costumbre, no recibió respuesta desde el otro lado de la madera. Se preparó algo para cenar y se fue a su cuarto a estudiar para los exámenes que se aproximaban. Recordó el almuerzo y no pudo dejar de negar con la cabeza, su amiga estaba mal y necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Dos pisos más abajo, se encontraba Rukawa durmiendo luego de llegar de un arduo entrenamiento, al parecer el Entrenador tenía todas las ganas de dejarlos muy en forma para el partido de éste sábado y del otro domingo, era una lástima que el primero se efectuara en otra ciudad, obligándolos a irse el día anterior para no perder tiempo el Sábado en la mañana, haciéndole perder la hora de juego que se estaba volviendo tradición entre su Hana y él. Por otro lado le molestaba - y angustiaba - la amiga del pelirrojo, esperaba que ella no siguiera su mismo camino hizo, antes de caer rendido y soñar con su pelirrojo mono, pensó en conversarlo con su propio compañero de piso.

Continuará...

A lo mejor exagero con los actos de Asuka, que quizas no acurren en las primeras semanas, pero lo necesito así.

Me apuré un poquito, espero no les moleste

Cambié algunas cosas con respecto a como lo tenía pensado al principio, pero creo que le dará más realidad, no??

Más cortito que otras veces, pero es un adelanto de navidad, nos vemos!!

Se dieron cuenta que hana y kae viven en el mismo edificio?? es una suerte que no se hayan topado nunca, pero ahora hana se topó con matt, pero como no lo conoce... lalalaaa

Nos vemos en el otro

se despide su fiel servidora

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. alias Mito.

INICIADO: 16 de diciembre del 2008, 13.40

Finalizado: 18 de diciembre del 2008, 12.39


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic de: **Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado:**_ _Todos los fic de Slam que escriba sobre esta pareja estarán dedicados en esencia a mi amiga de la infancia Anna Kyoyama._

**Notas de Autor:** Este fic lo escribo sola, sin la ayuda de Anna. No tiene nada que ver con el Fic la Misión, me demoraré más en actualizar, debido a que me meto en otro fic sin tener los otros listos, espero que este resulte más corto que La Misión. Tendrá los mismos personajes pero en otros papeles.

**Nombre: **_**Adicto a tus besos**_

**Capítulo: Paso tres El paseo**

Estaba sentado en la gradas del gimnasio de su Universidad esperando a que el partido diera inicio. Había llegado con unos cuantos minutos de adelanto, así logró tener el mejor asiento, el que le daba una vista estupenda de toda la cancha. Poco a poco la gente se fue acomodando a su alrededor. Esperaba ansioso que el reloj diera las nueve de la noche para que se iniciara el partido, pues sería la primera vez que le viera jugar de nuevo en unos cuantos años.

Rukawa le había dado la entrada el lunes pasado, cuando él le preguntó - a la hora del almuerzo - el por qué de su ausencia el viernes anterior en la cancha, él le contestó con sinceridad, diciendo que tenía un partido el sabado siguiente, pero en otra ciudad así que habían marchado el viernes en la tarde, Hanamichi estuvo tentado a preguntarle el por qué no le había avisado, pero recordó que esos encuentros no eran obligados, aunque, para su sorpresa, Kaede se mostraba bastante arrepentido de no haberle contado así que - mirando hacia otro lado - tendió en la mesa una entrada para el partido del domingo siguiente.

-. El entrenador me ha pasado dos... si quieres vas - le había dicho con la mirada puesta en la entrada y sin levantarla, el corazon del pelirrojo se alteró, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su mente repetía "Oh dios!!" una y otra vez haciéndole notar que esto era casi como una cita - si es que no lo era -.

-. Cl-claro!! cuenta conmigo, estaré ahí apoyándote! - prácticamente gritó logrando que el zorro se sonrojara levemente, tomando la entrada y guardándola sagradamente en su agenda - y ¿Contra quién jugarán?

-. Contra la de Hokkaido

Hanamichi salió de su recuerdo cuando alguien le tocó el hombro

-. Disculpa - le habló un rubio - ¿Está ocupado este asiento? - preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

-. ¿Eh? Ah... no - respondió sacando su bolso del asiento de al lado.

-. Gracias, vaya no pensé que fuera tan grande este lugar - Hana sólo lo miró. Pronto el reloj dio las ocho con cuarenta.

Rukawa estaba nervioso, no por el partido que estab cerca, sino por la presencia o ausencia del pelirrojo en la gradas, qué pasaría si el pelirrojo no había decidido asistir, y ¿si le había pasado algo? Algo por lo que le era imposible venir, algún altercado con su amiga, algún problema con los "amigos" de ella... un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Mientras se acomodaba la camiseta del equipo su celular vibró, lo sacó y se encontró con un mensaje de Matt, sólo dos palabras bastaron para que todo el nerviosismo se esfumara y quedara solo la adrenalina del próximo encuentro.

"Está Aquí"

Eso decía, corto, pero conciso.

Quince minutos para las nueves y ellos salieron provocando un gran alboroto en el público en las gradas, algunos gritando los nombres de los integrantes otros solo apoyando al equipo. Elevó la vista y ahí estaba, bueno estaban ambos, los dos se encontraban juntos conversando sobre algo que él no alcanzaba a diferenciar. Cuando Hana lo vio le sonrió y saludó con una mano, él le respondió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Matt le miraba con un brillo malicioso, pero con una encantadora sonrisa.

Se presentó el otro equipo y el abucheo normal se hizo presente. Calentaron en sus respectivas mitades de la cancha y a las nueve con diez comenzó el partido, logrando el balón el de la casa.

A los quince minutos de juego iba ganando Hokkaido por la gran suma de 9-5.

-. Defensa!! - gritaban los de la gradas.

-. Pasale el balón al ocho!!! - gritaba Matt al número cinco quien estaba bloqueado, lamentablemente no le hicieron caso y perdieron la gran oportunidad de anotar tres puntos. - Jesus! esto me colma los nervios!

-. Te entiendo! - gritaba Hana para que el otro escuchara - si yo pudiese competir, les enseñaría algo a esos... Pero Bloquéalo, Imbécil!!!

Entonces el ocho se lo pasó al cinco, el cinco al siete y el siete lanzó el balón que rodó por el aro antes de caer afuera, quien agarró el balón no fue nadie más que Rukawa, quien hizo una ardua carrera hasta el otro extremo de la cancha antes de hacer un tiro y anotar tres puntos a favor. De las gradas emergió un rugido de júbilo al saberse ganadores del primer tiempo.

Una mirada azulada se fijó en la suya y no pudo evitar sonreírle con orgullo - y algo más - a la vez que gritaba su nombre junto a la muchedumbre, que poco a poco se iba tranquilizando.

-. So... Tu jugaste baloncesto, Hanamichi?

- Err.. Sí, durante mi primer año de preparatoria, de hecho éramos compañeros con el Kitsune - comentó sin despegarle la vista al mencionado, quien se secaba el sudor con una toalla de mano blanca a la vez que bebía algo de agua.

El entrenador le dio algunas instrucciones antes que sonara el silbato para el tercer cuarto. El balón lo tomó el contricante y en menos de un minuto ya habían anotado un tanto logrando el empate. Quien lanzó fue Fukuda, el que se lo pasó al cuatro, el cuatro estuvo bloqueado por el cinco y el ocho de Hokkaido, así que se lo pasó al seis quien logró hacer una canasta. Pasaron otros minutos y ahora iban en desventaja 34-29. El cuatro a Rukawa, Rukawa al diez, al diez se la quita el cinco, el cinco al ocho, al ocho se lo quita Rukawa, Rukawa hace una carrera hasta el otro extremo de la cancha y... Falta por el número tres de Hokkaido. Todo el gimnasio estalla en gritos contra el número tres. Kaede se levanta, pero en cuanto logra ponerse de pie, cae nuevamente dejando en silencio a todo el público; sus compañeros se acercan a ver si se encontraba bien

-. ¿Te puedes levantar? - pregunta el arbitro. El moreno asiente e intenta de nuevo, esta vez se afirma en su tobillo izquierdo y poco a poco prueba con el derecho, patea suavemente el suelo un par de veces y luego salta para probarlo. Sí, parece que está todo bien. Mira a la gradas y se encuentra con la mirada clara del doctor, silenciosamente acuerdan revisar su tobillo después del partido, luego pasa a la castaña preocupada de Hanamichi y le sonríe tratando así de tranquilizarlo. El silbato del arbitro avisando los dos tiros libres de Kanagawa le impide ver el sonrojo que del monito se hizo dueño durante bastantes minutos.

Uno y dos, ambos entraron limpiamente por el aro, luego el partido dio inicio de nuevo.

Hanamichi no podía creer el partidazo que estaba viendo, uno no apto para cardíacos. Sentado al borde de la silla con las manos en la barra apretando fuertemente mientras gritaba el nombre de Rukawa junto a los demás, de vez en cuando dando pequeños comentarios a Matt quien estaba atento al tobillo del zorro, sólo por si las dudas.

Rukawa tiene el balón, intenta pasar al ocho, pero este le da problemas, entonces se lo lanza al Fukuda, quien da una pequeña carrera para luego tirárselo al cuatro, quien se lo lanza a Kaede. Da un par de pasos y se da cuenta que de esta no puede salir sin perderlo.

- ¡A Fukuda, kitsune! - Escucha el grito y confiando en la decisión y buen ojo de Hana, le lanza el balón al nombrado quien haciendo un finta logra encestar tres puntos, dejándoles adelante sólo por uno.

Quedan cinco minutos para el pitazo final y el partido acabe, en ese tiempo cualquier cosa podía pasar, ambos equipos podrían ganar.

Entonces, Rukawa roba el balón, hace carrera hasta la mitad de la cancha, se detiene hace una finta, le pasa el balón al diez, al diez se lo roba el ocho quien lanza y... rebote tomado por Fukuda, quien corre, mas queda bloqueado; Rukawa se adelanta un par de pasos y recibe el balón, el marcador marca los segundos que se agotan, pasa al ocho y tira, pero el siete se interpone, entonces realiza un desvanecimiento y lanza.

2, 1 y el pito suena por todo el gimnasio, el balón sigue en el aire y... El público ruge de alegría, euforia.

Matt se despidió del alegre pelirrojo que saltó de su asiento al ver el resultado y bajó con agilidad hasta los vestidores, de donde el moreno salió y el rubio le dio una rápida mirada a su tobillo, su veredicto fue que no era nada grave, pero igual estaría bajo vigilancia. Después de un guiño y una clara referencia al que le esperaba en la salida del gimnasio, se fue con dirección a la casa.

Como bien sabía el médico, Hanamichi le estaba esperando en la entrada con evidentes muestras de nerviosismos, se balanceaba de aquí y para allá, le sudaban las manos mientras jugaba a romper un volante sobre alguna nueva tienda que abrirían cerca, cada tanto se pasaba una mano por su cabello y estaba constantemente mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kaede le observó bastante rato antes de hacerse notar, había encontrado tan "adorable" la actitud del pelirrojo.

-. Hola - Le dijo cuando se acercó, Hana quedó de una pieza, ahí estaba el protagonista de sus sueños con un suéter y unos jeans negros que marcaban lo justo y necesario, en su mano derecha cargaba el bolso. Por su lado Kae no podía quitar la vista de esos labios más rojos de lo normal, debido al nerviosismo del otro.

-. Eh... hums... - limpiándose las manos en el jeans azul que traía - Gran partido.

-. Gracias, supongo. - ambos iniciaron la marcha hacia ningún lugar en especial.

Para romper el silencio, Hana, comenzó a hablar del juego - desde la perspectiva de un observador y jugador -, luego el ambiente entre ellos se fue relajando y pronto comenzaron una amena charla.

-. La hubieses visto, ¡Parecíamos dos hermanos! No me habló como en una semana... - luego la voz de Sakuragi se perdió entre sus recuerdos.

-. Ella... - se sentaron en una banca que había por la plaza.

-. Sí... - dijo él con un suspiro - necesita ayuda, la tiene mal... no era así...

-. Yo... - Kaede empuñó su mano ¿Podría decíserlo, sería capaz? y él ¿cómo se lo tomaría? Duda era lo que su rostro demostraba. - Yo, tengo... tengo algo que decirte... La verd - pero no pudo terminar por que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos dejando en pausa la oración. Fue suave, sólo un roce, Hana se retiró unos centímetros y miró fijamente los azules ojos del Kitsune, quien se acercó nuevamente para iniciar un beso hecho y derecho. Sus labios se rozaban, se tocaban, se aplastaban, se volvían a rozar y se fundían. Un sentimiento comenzó a expandirse por ambos, un sentimiento que le fue llenado y calentando el alma.

-. Sea lo que sea que ibas a decir... yo me siento igual...

-. ¿Cómo? - ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Ambos se pusieron de pie

-. ¿No era esto...? - la dudaba brillaba en su castaña mirada. Lo entendió, Hana le había mal interpretado, bueno, no es que esto le molestara, así que sonriendo volvió a probar los labios de SU hana. - Te quiero - le susurró al oído.

-. Y yo a ti... - se besaron de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez, poco a poco, se volvieron más atrevidos. Un roce de lengua en los labios del moreno y este le dio permiso para entrar, para encontrarse con su homóloga, con la que se habían insultado millones de veces, y empezar una guerra mucho más placentera que las anteriores. Kaede cruzó sus manos por el cuello de Hana acercándose un poco más, el otro puso las suya en la estrecha cintura del Kitsune y lo terminó de acercar, no pareció sorprenderse cuando se dio cuenta de cuán bien calzaban ambos cuerpos.

-. Creo que... - Empezó el pelirrojo, pero no pudo seguir, Rukawa le había besado de nuevo. No en vano ambos habían esperado tanto tiempo para esto. - se hace tarde...

-. Ahjám - dijo entre besos, ninguno tenía intenciones de detenerse.

El cielo ya se pintaba de rojo cuando ambos se dirigían a su casa, luego de una cortada conversación, Hana, se dio cuenta que vivían en el mismo edificio.

-. Somos un par de distraídos - le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda. Kaede abrazado a su cintura sólo sonreía.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, muy juntitos el uno al otro, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para probar los labios del otro nuevamente, sin importarle que otros ojos les viesen, y que pensaran lo que pensaran, ellos eran felices.

-. Sueltenme!!!! - Gritó alguien, una voz demasiado conocida para el pelirrojo. - Que me suelten!!!!! - ambos apuraron el paso.

-. Es por tu bien! - la voz de Satoshi se hizo presente.

-. Auxilio, me están secuestrando, AYUDA!!!!

Frente al edificio se encontraba una ambulancia, Asuka - golpeada y con heridas sangrantes aún - siendo arrastrada por dos enfermeros que lamentaban su trabajo, Satoshi y Matt quien negaba con la cabeza.

Después del partido se fue a dar una vuelta llegando tarde su casa, encontrándose en la puerta del edificio a la chica en un estado desastroso y al pobre chico cargando con toda su furia, trató de intentarlo por la razón... lamentaba tener que usar la fuerza - no la sedó, debido a la gran cantidad de drogas que la chica tenía en su interior -. Los vecinos miraban desde sus ventanas.

-. No pueden obligarme!!! - Golpeó a uno de los enfermeros y trató de escapar, siendo apresada por el otro chico. - Hana!!! Ayúdame!!! Me quieren llevar!!! Hana!!!! - pero el pelirrojo sólo volteó la mirada, Kae apretó la mano que sostenía suya. - Maricon!!!! YO QUE TE AYUDE!!!!! Ahora que ya no te sirvo me botas!!!!! Ahora que ya no puedes sacar provecho, me largas a la basura!!!!!! HANA!!!!!!! - silencio, poco una risa histérica se deja escuchar - Claro... Ahora que tienes a tu puta me dejas de lado!!!!

-. Asuka! - le recriminó Sato.

-. ERES UN MALDITO MARICON, HANAMICHI, ESO ERES, QUE EL MUNDO LO SEPA!!!! QUE EL MUNDO SEPA QUE HANAMICHI SAKURAGI LE ABRE LAS PIERNAS AL DRO - una fuerte bofetada que le hizo dar vuelta el rostro, le silenció. De los ojos de los dos amigos salían lágrimas.

-. Es por tu bien... - le respondió. Matt y Kae intercambiaron miradas, el rubio notando sus manos le sonrió con cierta pena.

Ahora que la chica estaba más calmada la metieron a la ambulancia sin problemas y Satoshi, Matt y la chica en cuestión se dirigieron a la clínica.

Mientras Hanamichi lloraba en silencio en los brazos de su kitsune.

Continuará

Un capitulo más largo debido a la espera... y el tan esperado beso!!! XDDD

Que opinan? mal lo de Asuka

Esop

Que estén bien!!!

se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. o Mito

INICIADO: Lunes 20 de Julio del 2009, 17.00  
FINALIZADO: Miércoles 29 de Julio del 2009, 0.38


End file.
